Oops my bad down the well we go
by AlbeeDarling
Summary: What happens when two american cousins are on a vacation in Japan and they just happen to fall down a well and meet the inu-gang...with sassy attitudes...random crazy antics...and a secret all their own...Fuedal Japan wont know what hit them!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first ever Inuyasha story…so please be kind…I haven't seen all the episodes or read all the Mangas…yet I have seen the 1st two movies…ok well here it goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha…but if I did Kouga would be my lover…but I do own Ashley (my alter ego) and Destiny (my cousin)

Destiny: what the hell…you don't own me wench!

Ashley: oh shut up…you know we do (Chizz nods)

Destiny: maybe so…but no need to flaunt it…I hate you Albie…you and your damn split personality!

Sistah girl I don't think we're in Baltimore anymore

**Ch.1 : Oops my bad…**

"Give me the map stupid!" Ashley groaned as she fruitlessly tried to grab the map from her younger cousin, "no way…you'd get us lost…you suck at directions" a short girl with shoulder length braided brown hair teased. "Well you suck at life!" Ashley snapped back as she shoved her cousin into a bush and snatched the map, the younger girl rolled around in the bush trying to get up to her feet while Ashley walked away swinging her back pack behind her '_idiot'_ she thought as she heard the muffled curses of her younger cousin.

Ashley was a 15-year-old black American girl with chin length black hair and dark brown eyes but she wore glasses. Ashley was pretty smart which was usually displayed behind her sarcasm. But she loved to read and listen to music (usually hip-hop or rock). Ashley like her cousin Destiny was also very skilled in Japanese from school and was excited to test it out on this trip she was on with her cousin. It was there first trip abroad by themselves for 3 weeks before school started back up, unfortunately her cousin was really dragging her feet today…the 2nd day of their trip.

"Come on Des or we'll never make it to the shrine y 11 a.m…remember we're meeting those kids from the hotel for lunch at 12:30" Ashley yelled back to her cousin who was now brushing the twigs off of her sweatshirt. Destiny was 3 years younger than Ashley but shared her same wacky nature but she also had a pretty short temper…much shorter than her cousins. "I still don't see why we have to go see that stupid shrine anyway…we should be going to the mall or checking out some cool Japanese clubs" Destiny whined as she dragged her black backpack behind her on the pavement. Destiny wasn't really into sight seeing she just wanted to party but of course since Ashley's parents were the ones providing the trip she had no choice but to follow her cousin's lead…but didn't mean she couldn't complain.

Finally the girls stopped at a grassy knoll with a staircase leading to what looked like some sort of temple "yes! We're here…finally ok lets get this over with!" Destiny cheered as she grabbed Ashley's arm and started to drag her up the steps. Destiny ran up the steps with ease as Ashley panted and stumbled behind her "slow…(pant-wheeze) down…" Ashley whined between breaths. Destiny just ignored her cousin's pleas and continued up the steps until finally they reached the top, "here…god…you really need to exercise your lazy ass more" destiny snorted as she let go of Ashley's hand and walked over to an old man sweeping the pavement in front of a house. "Hoe" Ashley mumbled as she stood up on her shaky legs and followed, "oh my…well welcome to the Higurashi shrine…you two ladies don't look like you're from around here…where are you from?" the old man asked with a polite bow.

Ashley smiled and bowed as well "hello…yes we're from America my name is Ashley Thomas and this is my cousin Destiny Thomas" Ashley replied as she caught her breath. The old man looked slightly taken aback as the girl spoke "well so very nice to meet you…I'm sorry I'm just surprised…your Japanese is almost perfect" the man said impressed. Ashley was about to thank him but Destiny stepped up to the man with her hands on her hips "yeah whatever now lets get this show on the road because I'm tired and I got a blister the size of…" Destiny started to rant but Ashley quickly slapped a hand over the girl's mouth and sweat dropped. "I'm so sorry…my cousin is a bit high strung…she hasn't taken her meds yet" Ashley said with a sweet smile as she covered Destiny's mouth. The old man looked a little confused but just nodded "oh well I hope she feels better…I'm a little busy now but feel welcome to look around as much as you like" he said as he continued to sweep.

Ashley smiled back at him and Destiny bit her finger "Ow!" Ashley hissed as she pulled her hand away from the girl's mouth and gave her an icy death glare. Destiny just stuck her tongue out at her cousin before running off towards a large tree near the temple, "you little wench!" Ashley grunted as she chased after the other girl. Destiny stopped for a moment to catch her breath as she leaned on the an old rickety door "ha-ha…I think I'll just rest here…her fat ass wont be able to catch up to me any time soon" Destiny chuckled to herself. "DESTINY!" came a familiar yell and Destiny looked up and saw her cousin running at full speed towards her and Destiny's eyes widened fearfully "oh snap!" she squeaked as she looked around for a place to hide. Suddenly she noticed that the door she was leaning on was partially open and she looked over to a sigh posted on the side of the door "Bone eaters well? Hmmm…this'll do!" Destiny muttered to herself as she turned and ran through the door with Ashley hot on her trail.

Inside the shack Kagome Higurashi stood in front of an old decrepit looking well in her school uniform and a yellow backpack, "I hope Inuyasha's not still upset about that argument we had last time…hmmm…I guess I didn't have to 'sit' him that many times" Kagome giggled to herself as she held the small container of jewel shards preparing to jump into the well. Suddenly Kagome was broken out of her trance as she heard the sound of two sets of foot steps rushing through the door to the well "come back here you ass wipe!" an angry female voice called out, "what the?" Kagome whispered. Suddenly a short tan skinned girl with braids came running down the steps followed by another girl with black hair, neither one noticed Kagome until –**CRASH-** Ashley and Destiny crashed into Kagome knocking them all into the bone eaters well. "Oh no!" Kagome cried out as a familiar white light engulfed the three girls "what the heeeeeeeeellllll!" the two girls yelled as they fell through the well.

**In feudal Japan**

Inuyasha sat impatiently by the well in a small clearing while an energetic Shippo hovered over the well "hey…Inuyasha…when's Kagome getting back…shouldn't she be here by now?" the young Kitsune asked. Inuyasha just "feh'd" and went back to brooding "don't worry lady Kagome promised she would be back shortly after she finished another one of those exam things she's always studying for" Miroku said calmly from his meditative spot against a near by tree. Suddenly there was a loud crash in the well "finally!" Inuyasha grumbled as he hopped to his feet and went over to the well to help Kagome out, "took you long enough stupid…" Inuyasha started to say until he noticed a slender brown hand reach out of the well and grab onto the side.

He quickly backed away suspiciously as a strange woman pulled her self out of the well and turned around to grab onto another strange girl. "What the hell happened?" the shorter one asked as she brushed off her black sweatshirt and stone washed denim Capri's, the other girl with glasses brushed off her denim skirt and pink tank-top. "I have no clue…what is this place…what's with all the trees and where's the shrine?" the taller one asked as she looked around the well. "A little help…" came an aggravated voice from within the well "oh yeah…that girl you knocked over," the taller one said thoughtfully as she reached back into the well to help the girl. "Wait! That **I **knocked over!" the short one yelled through gritted teeth "you're the one who chased me!" she protested but the other girl was to busy helping Kagome up. "What happened…who are you two?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her back in pain, "that's what we'd like to know!" came an angry male voice from behind them.

"Inuyasha! There you are" Kagome said happy to see a familiar face "Kagome who are these two humans…they look strange" inuyasha said defensively as he walked over to Kagome with Tetsiaga (I have no clue how it's spelled) at the ready. The smaller one glared at the silver haired boy "oh yeah well Yo mama!" she snapped at him and the other sweat dropped, then she looked up at the boy and her eyes caught sight of the two silver triangular dog ears on his head. "Dude…you have dog ears on your head" the taller one said bewildered "gee way to state the obvious Ash" the short one responded as she rolled her eyes then the two girls started to argue. Inuyasha growled irritated at the two girls bickering and Kagome stepped in front of him "who are you and where did you come from" Kagome asked sternly and both girls stopped arguing and looked at one another calculatingly until finally the shorter one nodded her head and broke her gaze from the other girl.

The Shorter one took a deep breath "ok…my name is Destiny Thomas and this is my older cousin Ashley Thomas…we're from the unites states…but we came here to Japan for vacation and my artsy fartsy cousin just had to come see the Higurashi shrine so we went" the short girl, destiny paused and turned to the taller one…Ashley. "Right…so we got there and this old dude told us to look around and this little wench right here decided to bite me so I chased her into this old shack and that's when we knocked into that chick right there and fell in the well" Ashley said gesturing to Kagome. The group looked around at each other blankly "but lady Kagome I thought that only those bearing the jewel shards could pass through the well?" Miroku asked finally getting into the conversation. Suddenly Destiny got a weird twitch in her eye and she turned to look at Ashley who smiled sheepishly and began to fish into her skirt pocket, "oops" she said.

Ashley pulled out a tiny half broken glass container with 3 tiny pinkish jewel shards and handed it to Kagome, "sorry it must have fallen off and I think the impact of the fall broke it" Ashley said with a nervous laugh. Kagome grabbed the bottle and immediately and slapped her forehead "thank god…I thought I'd lost it" she sighed in relief and Ashley and Destiny exchanged looks "um…okay…so could you answer us one question please?" Ashley asked politely. "Sure" Kagome said "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" Ashley and Destiny yelled at the same time causing the inu-gang to fall over, "Damn it you don't have to yell stupid wench!" Inuyasha snarled as he stood up. "Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded, "excuse you? Did you just call me a wench doggy man?" Destiny asked offended as she placed her hands on her hips. Inuyasha looked down at the girl who only came to his shoulders and snorted in disgust "yeah…so what?" he asked tauntingly and Destiny glared at him with steely cold eyes "awww hell no!" she yelled at him as she lunged forward to attack but Ashley caught her by the collar of her sweatshirt.

"Take a chill pill" Ashley sighed as she threw Destiny against a tree "ouch! Bitch!" Destiny yelled as she made contact with the tree, "I love you too Des" Ashley said sweetly. The Inu group sweat dropped "um…so do you think you maybe tell us what is going on here…where are we and who are you…and well…ok that's it" Destiny asked as she tried to stand back up but she yelped and fell back down clutching her ankle. "Lady Destiny what is the matter?" Miroku asked the young girl as she tried to limp over to the group, "my ankle…I think I twisted it when that skank over there pushed me" she whined as she sent Ashley a death glare. Kagome went over and brought Destiny's arm over her shoulder to try and support her "I think we need to get Kaede to check it out…it might be broken…Inuyasha would you mind…" Kagome asked pleadingly as she gestured to the girl. "No way!" inuyasha replied quickly and turned away "please…I'll give you some Ramen" Kagome offered and inuyasha turned around defeated "oh alright…but you owe me…come on girl" he grabbed destiny and positioned her on his back.

With that Inuyasha started running with his super fast demon speed "AHHH!" Destiny's scream echoed through the woods as Inuyasha ran her to the village, "um…so shouldn't we follow them?" Ashley asked. Kagome nodded and began to walk with Miroku and Shippo so Ashley followed carrying both her's and destiny's backpacks, "hey, girl…where are we really?" Ashley asked as she jogged to catch up wit the other 3. Kagome turned around and sighed "we're 500 years in the past…in feudal Japan…it's a long story" she shrugged, "just great…and I hate walking" Ashley sighed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her I pod mini and started to listen to it as she walked.

**Kaede's Hut**

"Thank you very much for helping me bandage my wound lady Kaede" Sango said as she stroked Kirara's fur, the old woman nodded while putting her healing herbs and supplies away "think ye nothing of it lady Sango" was the woman's reply. "Hey hag!" Inuyasha called into the entrance of the hut "inuyasha…has Kagome returned already…hast ye brought her?" Kaede asked choosing to ignore the 'hag' crack. Inuyasha walked in the hut and unceremoniously dropped Destiny on the ground "ow! Watch it doggy boy!" she hissed as she rubbed her sore lower back, "feh, you should be thanking me stupid wench" he mumbled quietly to himself. –**KICK**- "What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his sore shin "my ankle may be messed up but my hearing is fine ass wipe" Destiny said smugly. Sango looked over at this new person suspiciously and Kirara walked over to the girl and sniffed her trying to sense any type of demonic aura but found none, "aww…what a cute kitty" Destiny cooed as she reached down and pet Kirara's little head making her purr softly.

"Inuyasha…who is this girl…she's dressed strangely is she from Kagome's time?" Sango asked as inuyasha plopped down against a wall of the hut, "yes she is dressed in rather strange clothing…young miss what be ye name?" Kaede asked the girl. Destiny looked up at the old woman and the younger one and smiled nervously "um…my name is Destiny…um who are you?" destiny replied politely, Kaede bowed to the girl slightly "my name is Kaede and this here be Sango and I believe you've already become acquainted with inuyasha" Kaede replied as she sat down in front of the girl. Destiny looked over at Sango and smiled and smiled at Kaede and stuck out her tongue at inuyasha "um…where exactly are we…I tried to ask doggy boy over there but all he gives me is grief so maybe you can help me out" Destiny asked. Just then Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku came through the door trying to catch their breath "welcome back Kagome" Kaede said kindly to the girl "yes welcome back…we've met your friend destiny already…" Sango said standing up and walking over to greet the miko.

"There (wheeze) you (pant) are…damn…that was a long (wheeze) run…why couldn't we just take a bus," Ashley sputtered as she wobbled into the hut and collapsed on top of Destiny. "OWW! Get off of me you dumbass!" Destiny shrieked as she pushed Ashley away "who is this?" Sango asked surprised at this new appearance, "that's my stupid, lazy soon to be ex-cousin Ashley" destiny said annoyed. Ashley managed to get up to her feet and started to catch her breath "man, I need my inhaler" she sighed as she leaned on the wall and Destiny rolled her eyes. "Ok now that the theatrics are over can somebody please tell me what in the name of Samuel L. Jackson is going!" Destiny whined impatiently, "Who's that?" Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and inuyasha asked. Destiny's eyes went wide and she turned and looked at Ashley who had an equally shocked expression "wow…we really aren't in 2005 anymore are we?" Ashley asked weakly. Destiny looked at her cousin like she was about to blow chunks "w-what do you mean…we aren't in 2005 anymore…what the hell!" Destiny stammered a she started to hyperventilate.

Destiny was breathing really fast and Kaede and the others (minus inuyasha…he didn't care) were looking at the girl worriedly "oh my is the child going to be alright?" Kaede asked as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder to calm her. Ashley rolled her eyes "oh please…step back let the doctor work" she said with a cocky smirk and Kaede backed away a bit. Ashley hauled her foot back in the air and thrust it forward –**KICK**- and with that Destiny went flying forward and right into a wall. "What happened" destiny asked wearily as she sat up breathing normally and the others sweat dropped "see…works every time" Ashley sighed as she went over to help destiny up. "Ok little miss Kagome explain…now!" Destiny said in a tone that demanded authority Kagome nodded and sat down "ok…sit down this could take a while," she said as the two girls' sat down.

.**1 hour later**

"So that's what's basically been happening" Kagome finished telling the two girls about how she found out she was the reincarnation of Kikyo and how they have been looking for the shards and about Naraku and both girls just listened with blank expressions. While Kagome was telling the story Kaede was bandaging Destiny's twisted ankle, "ok…so let me get this straight…we're 500 years in the past…where demons exist and you're the reincarnation of some powerful miko and inuyasha is a half demon and you're working together to find the shards the Shikon no tama so you can kill this big bad demon dude Naraku" Destiny repeated the gist of the story. Kagome nodded her head "ok…so then Miroku is a monk…and Sango is a demon slayer…and the little squirrel thing is a demon…" Ashley asked still bewildered, "Hey! I'm not a squirrel I'm a Fox demon!" Shippo huffed angrily.

"What ever" Destiny and Ashley shrugged "so how do we get back?" Ashley asked finally and Kagome looked at her thoughtfully "well you can only get back if you have a jewel shard…but I cant give you one because I wouldn't be able to get it back" Kagome replied. "Well why don't you just go back with us through the well?" Ashley persisted but inuyasha shook his head fervently "oh no…she just got here and there is no time for her to waste taking you back" inuyasha protested. The group sat around quietly thinking of what to do in their predicament "I know…we'll go with you and Kagome can take us back through the well after she's done" Destiny suggested. "Out of the question…it's way to dangerous for ye young ladies to go…there be demons about…it's not safe" Kaede said as she began to sweep the hut "lady Kaede is right it's way to dangerous…I mean can you girl's even fight?" Miroku added in agreement. Destiny and Ashley looked at the monk then at each other and started to bust out laughing "W-what the hell is so funny?" inuyasha demanded as he became increasingly annoyed with these girls.

"Jigga please, we can handle ourselves…I mean if you think it's dangerous out there try walking down a dark street in east Baltimore at night…we'll be fine" Destiny challenged, inuyasha rolled his eyes "yeah right…whatever…you can come but don't expect me to protect you and you better not get in the way!" he hissed at the girls. Destiny and Ashley smiled triumphantly "well…ok…if you guys are really sure…ok then I guess we'll start out tomorrow" Kagome sighed, "no way we have to leave now…it'll take us awhile to get to Sesshoumaru (I don't know how to spell it) castle" inuyasha replied putting a venomous emphasis on his half brother's name. Kagome looked up and cocked an eyebrow at inuyasha "why are we going there?" she asked "because Sesshoumaru is in alliance with Naraku supposedly…so we think maybe he can lead us to him" Sango replied as she stood up and walked over to the corner near the door and grabbed her Hiraikotsu. "But what about Destiny's ankle?" Shippo asked as the inu gang started to file out "it's just a little twist it's not sprained so the young miss should be fine" Kaede reassured.

"Yeah well she ain't the one who has walk on it" Destiny whispered in Ashley's ear as they stood up and walked (Destiny limped) after the others. "Try to keep up will ya!" inuyasha huffed from the front of the group Ashley rolled her eyes and Destiny gave inuyasha the finger. The first few hours of their journey was quiet, after a while the group started to get tired so Kagome stopped at a fielded area near a lake "ok we should camp here for the night" she said as she dropped her bag on the grass. Inuyasha turned around angrily "What! We're not even half way there we cant stop now!" he shouted at the raven haired miko, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and glared at inuyasha. "Look it's almost dark and I think we could use a rest" she said sternly "we second that motion" Ashley and Destiny said before sitting down on the ground, "fine then you two can stay here but **we** have to go Kagome now!" inuyasha hissed at her. Kagome just rolled her eyes at him "inuyasha…**SIT**" she said and with that inuyasha body slammed the ground with a loud 'thud'. "DAAAAYUM!" Ashley and Destiny said as he hit the ground "that was cool…2 POINTS! 2 POINTS!" Ashley cheered and Kagome grinned sheepishly and blushed with embarrassment "um…thanks" she mumbled.

Inuyasha pulled himself out of crater he'd made in the ground and glared at Kagome with a look that could make an onion cry, "Miroku…you and inuyasha go get some wood for a fire…Sango help me get some water from the lake to use for dinner" Kagome said and Sango nodded while Miroku started to walk into the woods to find wood. "I'm going to go make sure there aren't any demons around…so monk you're on your own" inuyasha snorted before he hopped off to go survey the area. Kagome clenched her fists "that damn inuyasha" she muttered under her breath "I'll help Miroku get the wood if you want" Ashley offered as she stood up, Kagome turned and smiled at the girl "good…thank you Ashley" she replied and then she went off with Sango to start the meal she had brought to prepare. Ashley reached into her bag and pulled out a small metal object and stuffed it in her pocket "hey Miroku wait up!" she called after him, Destiny groaned in boredom as she looked over and saw Shippo sitting next to her "well…looks like it's just you and me squirrely" she sighed. "I'M NOT A SQUIRREL!" Shippo yelled in frustration and Destiny just ignored him and reached in her bag and pulled out candy bar "whatever…want some candy?" she asked indifferently. Shippo smiled and grabbed the candy bar "okay!" he said happily and he started to munch away while Destiny listened to her I pod.

TBC

A/N: oh man that was boring…sorry I just had to get all the intros and back round stuff done first so no one is confused…you understand…but trust me it will get much funnier…I promise so please DON'T FLAME ME! –the Chizz


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the 1st chapter sucked but in this one is a little funnier but lots of cursing…but stay tuned I promise it'll get better

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha but I own my cousin and Ashley my alter ego.

**Ch.2: Stories of another land**…

"Ok so do you think this is enough wood?" Ashley asked as she shifted the bundle of branches in her arms "yes…. just about…we should be getting back soon it's starting to get dark" Miroku replied as he took some more branches from the ground "good because I'm tired" she replied. Miroku smiled and grabbed her hands in his own and pulled her close "Lady Ashley may I ask you to do me the honor of bearing my children?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. Ashley looked at Miroku with her large confused brown eyes and cocked an eyebrow at the man before snatching her hands away from his and pushing him aside as she went to look for wood. Miroku looked at the woman rather perplexedly '_well she didn't say no…but she didn't say yes' _he thought to himself "come on Miroku!" Ashley called after him breaking him from his thoughts. "Oh well at least I didn't get hit that time" Miroku said to himself happily "hey hold this for me!" Ashley asked as she threw a large piece of tree stump towards Miroku, unfortunately Miroku was to consumed in his thoughts to react in time "Wha.." –**BOINK-**

"Miroku!" Ashley called out as the stump made impact with Miroku's forehead and he fell backwards onto the ground, Ashley rushed over to the fallen monk "oops…um my bad" she said with a sheepish grin. But Miroku didn't answer…he was unconscious "um…it's ok you can get up now…he-he…I said I was sorry" Ashley stammered nervously as she prodded his body with her foot, but no avail. "Oh shit" Ashley mumbled as she realized what she had just done "I better get him back" she sighed as she picked up the bundle of wood she was carrying and grabbed the collar of Miroku's robe and started to drag him out of the woods. "Damn mo, you heavy" she grumbled as she dragged the monk and the wood towards the campsite.

"Oh look there they are" Sango told the other two women and inuyasha and Shippo as she saw Ashley stumbling out of woods dragging a lifeless Miroku. Finally she reached the group and let go of Miroku's collar and wiped the sweat from her brow "man, he's kind of heavy" she said as she put the wood down beside him. "What the hell happened to him?" inuyasha asked as he looked at the bruised Monk "hmp that lecher probably deserved it…I bet he asked her to bear his children" Sango said as she looked at Miroku with disgust. "Actually…I think he did ask me to have his kids" Ashley thought out loud and Destiny snickered lightly "well…Ash, you _do_ have the hips for it" Destiny teased.

–**KICK**- "Ow! You whore, that was my bad ankle!" Destiny winced as she cradled her ankle again, "oops…my foot slipped" Ashley shrugged. "Anyway…what happened was we were gathering some wood and I couldn't carry all the wood so I asked Miroku to carry this piece of a stump for me and I threw it to him…and he wasn't paying attention so…it accidentally bashed him in the head" Ashley said guiltily.

"Oh my god…how long has he been like that" Kagome asked as she gingerly touched the small lump rising on Miroku's head, "um…about 5 or so minutes…he hasn't moved since he got hit" Ashley explained. Destiny slapped her hand to her forehead "oh great job Ash…you knocked out a holy man! God is gonna get you for that" she teased, Ashley "hmp'ed" and turned to Destiny "yeah right! It's not like I ran over the pope in a lime green Caddie" Ashley spat back. "Well…Miroku is a monk" Shippo shrugged and Destiny stuck her tongue at Ashley victoriously "oh great…that's it I'm going to hell" Ashley sighed as she sat down on the ground and started to sulk. "What's a Caddie?" Inuyasha asked as he stumbled on the letters, Ashley looked up at him with her eyes wide in shock and then she looked up to the sky and closed her eyes "that's it I'm in hell" she said flatly.

Suddenly Miroku started to stir and he blinked his eyes slightly "uuuh…what…h-happened?" he asked weakly as he sat himself up while holding his throbbing head. "Miroku you're ok!" Shippo and Kagome cheered and Ashley looked over at the monk now sitting up and she smiled "YES! HE'S ALIVE!" She screamed as she pounced on Miroku and knocked him over again. "Thank goodness! Now I wont be damned to rot in the eternal flames of hell!" Ashley cheered as she lay on top of Miroku hugging him tightly "well I don't know you still might if you keep molesting the monk" Destiny said under her breath. Suddenly Ashley stopped hugging him and sat up on his torso "dude, did you just grab my ass?" she asked the monk defensively, and sure enough Miroku's hand (ahh that cursed hand…he-he-he) was cupped around one of Ashley's butt cheeks. "I'm sorry…but my hand…it has a mind of it's own…it cant resist the feel of soft beautiful female flesh" Miroku tried to explain as Ashley rolled off of him and stood up. "Yeah and there's lots of flesh to go around" Destiny snickered under her breath

–**SMACK-** Ashley backhanded Destiny upside the head "yeah well…at least someone can appreciate my lovely female curves" Ashley said to Destiny with a smug look.

The others simply sweat dropped "well…anyway now that we have wood let's make a fire so we can cook the Ramen" Kagome said trying to break the awkward silence. "Ooh I'll do it!" Destiny offered as she started fishing around in her backpack until she found a small yellow lighter and threw it to Kagome, "here faster than a match" Destiny said coolly. Kagome stared at the lighter and then at the wood in the center of their campsite "thanks" she said as she flicked the tab on the lighter and set the wood ablaze "wow…how did you do that" Shippo asked amazed at the little device. "It's called a lighter sweetie…and this right here…" Ashley said gesturing to her I pod "this is my I pod mini…now if you'll excuse me…I have a date with Crime-mob…so I'm outie" Ashley continued as she put the ear pieces in and turned it on. The others looked at her oddly as she started to swing her head around rockin' out to the music "just ignore her" Destiny sighed and Kagome went ahead and started boiling the water for the Ramen. "So Destiny how old are you and Ashley?" Sango asked trying to make small talk while they waited for the food, "oh well I'm 12 and Ashley is 15" Destiny replied.

Miroku and Sango looked a little surprised "she's only 15…she looks like she's at least 17" Kagome said getting into the conversation, "well she's got the maturity of a 10 year old" Destiny said with a glare in Ashley's direction. The older girl looked over at Destiny and rolled her eyes before standing up and walking a couple yards away, "where's she going?" inuyasha asked uninterestedly "to go dance around like the flaming idiot she is" Destiny replied. "You two don't seem to like each other very much" Shippo said observantly, Destiny laughed a bit and smirked "of course we like each other…she's my favorite cousin she's like my best fiend…we just love to tease each other" Destiny said reassuringly. "Really…well you two don't seem close not by the way you act" Inuyasha snorted as he sat around watching as the water boiled and Kagome prepared the Ramen, "good observation…although you don't exactly know us that well do ya Inuyasha-san" Destiny said in a smart-allicky way. After a while Ashley came back when she smelt food "hey what'd you make Kagome?" Ashley asked politely as she sat down, Kagome had her mouth full so she handed Ashley the packet that the Ramen had been in. Ashley gasped excitedly "oooh yey! I love oodles and noodles!" Ashley cheered and the others looked at her like she was on crack (A/N: which she isn't…ehem…).

"What in the seven hells is oodles and noodles…this is Ramen" inuyasha replied snappily with a mouth full of noodles, Destiny and Ashley exchanged looks and Ashley held up the empty packet "first of all it say's right here 'Ramen's oodles of noodles…chicken flavored (A/N: it really says that)" Ashley replied. "And second of all say it don't spray it inuyasha" Destiny chimed as she dug into her Ramen…er I mean oodles and noodles.

The rest of the night was fairly quiet once everyone got something to eat, and Inuyasha only got 'sat' once…all in all a peaceful time…well you know that wont last!

**Next morning**

Kagome and Sango were already up cleaning up the campsite while Miroku went off by himself for a while and Inuyasha was still trying to wake up Ashley, Destiny, and Shippo. Ashley and destiny and Shippo all slept huddled together near the spot where the fire once burned, it was really an adorable sight…you could perhaps call it a "Kodak moment" I suppose. "Wake up you've been sleeping forever its time to go!" Inuyasha yelled over the three sleeping forms causing them to jump from their resting spots with a loud shriek. Destiny was the first to gain her senses and she glared at Inuyasha through sleepy eyes "boy, what the hell is your problem! Are you trying to give us a friggin' heartache?" Destiny hissed at the half demon venomously. Inuyasha grunted in annoyance "well you three lazy kids were taking to long and we have to leave now" Inuyasha said intimidating. Destiny and Shippo just pouted and seethed silently while Ashley stood up and glared at Inuyasha "look douche bag…we understand that you're in a big hurry to leave do your little fighting evil thing but you don't have to yell ok…because next time you get in **my** face like **that**…I'm gonna chop off your balls and hand them to you…got it buddy boy?" Ashley hissed icily as she held her face a mere inches from his.

Inuyasha stared at the girl with wide eyes as he was taken off guard by the venomous threat as she turned around and went over to Sango and Kagome to help them out. "Don't worry inuyasha…she's not a morning person…she gets really agitated when people wake her up" Destiny said as she got up and started to stretch, Inuyasha grunted "I'm not worried…feh…stupid girl" he mumbled as he went out to go find Miroku and tell him to get going. "Hey Shippo tell the other's I'll be back I'm going to go change ok" Destiny said as she grabbed her bag and walked off into the woods.

A few minutes later Ashley was helping Kagome repack her yellow bag "so you do this all the time…travel back and forth between eras" Ashley asked exhausted from the walking they did yesterday. "Yeah, it's tough but I got used to it…but it's tough you know?" Kagome sighed and Ashley nodded. Then she suddenly got an idea "wait…what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" Ashley asked with a sudden interest, Kagome suddenly blushed a light pink and chuckled "well…that's what natures for" she said with a wink. Ashley smiled and nodded then after a few minutes her eyes widened and her face held a look of sheer horror "OH MY GOD!" Ashley cringed as she jumped up and stepped back few feet. "AWW HELL NO! I'M NOT ABOUT TO POP A SQUAT IN SOME BUSH!" she yelled in horror as she stumbled backwards and fell on Kirara. The small cat demon yelped as her tails were squished under Ashley's bootylicious butt, "oops I'm sorry…aww what a nice kitty…" Ashley said as she rolled off the creature and reached down to pet it. Suddenly Kirara sniffed the air and caught whiff of a demon's scent, Kirara was then engulfed in a shield of flames and became her larger much more fierce form and she made a low growl as she sniffed the air looking towards the woods. The sudden transformation caused Ashley to jump back and scream "oh snap! That's Satan kitty…oh lawd I'mma die…why is it always the brotha (or sista in this case) that's gotta go first why me!" Ashley cried dramatically as she cringed away from the cat demon.

Suddenly they heard a blood-curdling scream from the woods and the whole inu-gang turned to the woods "what was that?" Kagome asked worried, Inuyasha and Miroku had come back in time to hear the scream. "I don't like the sound of that" inuyasha growled as he unsheathed his Tetsiaga, Ashley had a look of pure fear and determination "shit…Destiny" she cursed as she turned and ran towards the woods with an almost inhuman speed.

"This cant be good" Miroku said as the rest of the gang ran after the girl.

TBC…

A/N: ooh cliffhanger…what happened to Destiny? When did Ashley get so fast? And lets just hope no one has to use the potty. PLEASE REVIEW…. AND BE NICE! Peace/love/hugs - Chizz


	3. Men in Skirts and Mini Damsels in distre...

Hey guys…here's the next exciting chapter…hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who reviewed…I love you all like a hobo loves a ham sandwich!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own my alter ego Ashley, and my cousin Destiny also watch out because…as in most of my stories…. there will be a plot twist…a magical one…well on with the program!

Last time… _"This cant be good" Miroku said as the rest of the gang ran after the girl._

Ch.3: Men in Skirts and Mini Damsels in distress 

Ashley finally made it to the clearing where Destiny had been screaming and the inu-gang was right behind her and what they saw was not something they expected to see. There on the ground was Destiny in nothing but her jeans and black sports bra and on top of her was a tall slightly muscular person with long black hair and a fur tunic. Destiny was trying to smack the person but they held her wrists tightly in their hands as he sat straddled on top of her "back off asshole!" Destiny hissed, "Who the hell are you…ow! Stop hitting me!" the person said in a raspy baritone. Ashley felt herself freeze in shock and anger as she took in the sight before her, "Ashley!" Destiny called out to her and Ashley ran over to her cousin. Ashley jumped up in the air and did a round house kick knocking the person right in the back of the head. The attacker flew forward a few yards and landed roughly on their butt "what the hell…who is this wench?" they asked angrily as they stood up and prepared for another attack. Kagome and the others looked rather shocked at the girl's actions "Kouga? Hey it's ok we know Kouga…Kouga's a wolf demon and a friend of mine so I'm sure there's no need to fight…" Kagome said trying to calm Ashley down. Ashley had her back to Destiny and she lunged at Kouga again but this time he was paying attention so he moved out of the way quickly, "Lady Ashley what are you doing…you can stop now you know?" Miroku called out to her but his plea fell on deaf ears. "Well…it seems you're quicker than I thought pervert_"_ Ashley gave Kouga a smirk, Kouga looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"You should feel ashamed… I mean trying to mess with an innocent girl like that…sicko…now we'll se how you like being beat up when your powerless_"_ Ashley hissed as she looked straight into Kouga's eyes with her dark brown orbs and then Ashley pulled herself into a fighting stance. "Ashley stop this!" Kagome yelled "what's wrong with you wolf boy? Why don't you just move out the way" inuyasha shouted slightly irritated at Kouga. But Kouga couldn't move his legs seemed cemented to the ground and his arms lay lifeless at his sides '_what's going on…why cant I move"_ he thought frantically as he tried to will his limbs into motion but it didn't work…he was trapped. "I can't move! Damn it who is this girl!" Kouga shouted over to the inu-gang, before the others could react to help Kouga Destiny stood up now with a shirt on (A/N: she put it back on while Ashley was terrorizing my poor sexy Kouga).

"ASHLEY!" Destiny shouted at Ashley's back, which was facing her and the inu-gang. Ashley whipped her head around and looked at Destiny confused "what?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone as she dropped her fighting stance. "Chill out…they said he was cool ok" Destiny said annoyed.

"What's going on with Ashley-san…she's acting like a crazy person" Sango asked Shippo and Miroku off to the side in a quiet voice but obviously not quiet enough "you do realize that we can all hear you don't you Sango-sama?_"_ Ashley said dryly as she put her hands on her hips. Sango blushed a deep red and looked away from Ashley "I'm sorry Ashley-san I forgot you were there…that was rude of me" Sango said with a bow, "maybe so but you must admit lady Ashley you are acting rather strangely" Miroku said seriously as he stood beside Sango. Ashley sensed their uneasiness and smiled "don't worry Sango-sama there is no need to apologize…don't sweat it_"_ Ashley said in a carefree voice. As she took a step back waving her hands in the air.

Suddenly she tripped on a rock and Ashley lost her balance and fell onto Destiny pinning her to the ground, "Damn it! Why is everybody falling on me?" Destiny whined and everyone else sweat dropped. "That reminds me…hey wolf boy, what exactly **were **you doing with that little human wench out here in the woods?" Inuyasha asked with a superior smirk on his face. Kouga glared angrily at Inuyasha and a small tint of pink touched his face "nothing dirty you hentai dog shit" Kouga spat back defensively, Inuyasha snarled and grabbed his tetsaiga but Destiny interrupted "look I was changing my clothes and all of a sudden this giant tornado thing comes whirling around and then I saw him and he kinda ran into me and we fell over the end…now can someone get this woman off me!" Destiny replied rather pissed. Kagome went over with Sango and they helped Ashley to her feet as the girl brushed off her skirt "ow that hurt" Ashley said intelligently as she rubbed her sore butt then she looked over at Kouga "and who's the chick?" Ashley asked bluntly.

Suddenly the two demons (well half demon for inuyasha) turned and looked at her oddly "what do you mean…they must have said my name at least 5 times and you didn't hear them?" Kouga asked a bit angry and confused. "Oh and that's a guy not a girl" Destiny said to Ashley "really?" Ashley said surprised and the inu-gang snickered a bit as Kouga glared at Ashley irately and gritted his teeth "yes really stupid wench…of course I'm a guy" Kouga hissed in a tone that let you know he was one unhappy camper. "Nice job you pissed off the demon man…I'll miss you when you die" Destiny sighed under her breath as she patted Ashley on the shoulder, "well sorry but…I mean dude…you **are** wearing a skirt…y-you do realize that right?" Ashley said flatly with a look that said 'you know damn well your dressed like a girl so why are you denying it'. "Skirt?" Shippo asked "it's like a dress without the top part so it just goes around your waist" Kagome explained as he jumped up onto her shoulder. "Whatever" inuyasha said not very nicely.

"Now can someone tell me who the hell these people are?" Kouga said a little irately and Destiny and Ashley looked at each other then at him. "Well my name is Ashley or you can call me Ash I'm 15 years old and a Pisces…I like rock and hip hop, cheese, shiny things, puppies, and T.V" Ashley said with a swift bow to Kouga. "And I'm Destiny but you can call me Dess or Dee…I'm 12 years old and I'm also a Pisces and I like hip hop, pop/rock, money, dancing, and roller skating" Destiny said as she bowed as well. Then both girls held hands and bowed together "and we're cousins from the future…nice to meet you Kouga-sama!" Both girls sang sweetly and the inu-gang sweat dropped. "Oh and sorry about trying to beat you up…he-he" Ashley said with an innocent giggle Destiny and the others cringed away slightly "that…is just plain creepy" Shippo said with a shudder. Ashley shrugged "whatever…any way…shouldn't we be on our way to find that Sesshy guy?" Ashley said with a small yawn, "oh yeah…" the inu gang chorused as they suddenly remembered that there was a purpose for them being out in the woodlands before they found Destiny and Kouga.

"Going to see your brother eh dog shit? I hope he kills you this time" Kouga said with a huff, inuyasha was livid with anger "yeah right in your dreams" inuyasha snapped back. "Oh please you call those insults…watch this…hey tell your little cross dresser buddy over there to check himself before he wreck himself!" Destiny smirked as she stood challengingly by inuyasha's side, inuyasha and the others looked at her '_what is she doing?_' inuyasha wondered. Then Ashley went over and stood beside Kouga "No body asked you to co-sign…and just who's going to 'beat Kouga-sama down…you? Ha you and what army?" Ashley said the name inuyasha as if it were foul smelling gym sock. "Is it just me or are they fighting about inuyasha and Kouga?" Kagome whispered to Sango "I believe so…" Sango replied. "Oh no you didn't! We could take you guys on any day of the week…just name it and I will stick my foot so far up your ass I'll be able to brush your teeth with my big toe!" Destiny countered and the inu-gang flinched slightly at her harsh words "ouch…that was a definite diss" Kagome said out loud and the others nodded.

"Inuyasha you need to get a leash for your mutt…because little girls jump up to get beat down" Ashley said with a slight click of her tongue and inuyasha and Kouga kind of looked a little confused but just shrugged it off. "Do you want some of this? Because if you do I can certainly give it to you…you ugly, mentally challenged, broke ass, buck toothed, cross eyed, chicken head!" Destiny said back as she stepped up to Ashley. Ashley stepped up to Destiny in return "oh please…I will knock you on your little scrawny behind you ignorant, trash talking, nappy ass, bean pole, two dollar hoe" Ashley countered. By this time the inu-gang was watching in an amused interest "there see…that's how you have a proper exchange of insults" Ashley said as she and Destiny turned back to the group smiling. The inu-gang seemed a little taken off guard "wait so that was all just for show?" Shippo asked and the two girls nodded "yup…now I hope you two learned your lesson" Destiny said reprimanding. The inu-gang were all dumbfounded at the girls' sudden mood swing "ok…now we should get going!" Ashley chimed in, the inu-gang stood there staring for a few minutes and finally they shrugged and stood up getting ready to leave.

"Wait! What the hell is going on?" Kouga called after the retreating gang but his words seemed to fall on deaf ears, suddenly Destiny turned around and winked at Kouga. '_There's something odd about those girls…I better follow them to make sure that Kagome will be safe…cant rely on that stupid half demon'_ Kouga thought to himself as he ran at his full demon speed further off into the woods.

Later 

"Are we there yet?" Ashley asked as she dragged her feet along the dirt beaten path the inu-gang was trailing, Inuyasha was just about to loose it. Destiny's left eye twitched slightly as she felt her anger boil inside of her "look…. you asked that same question 5 minutes ago and we're no closer now then we were then so shut up or I'll kill you" Destiny said with an icy calmness. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango exchanged looks and Ashley merely smirked "well golly someone sure is wearing her ovaries on the outside today" Ashley said mockingly. Destiny stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes tightly in concentration and suddenly "OWWW SHIT!" Ashley suddenly screeched, "hey watch your mouth you…" inuyasha's words died on his lips as he looked back and saw that Ashley's sweatshirt was on fire "what the hell!" Kagome gaped as they watched Ashley jump around with her shirt slowly burning away. "DESTINY I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU! MAKE IT STOP AHHHH!" Ashley yelled as Destiny watched with an amused smirk, "stop drop and roll bitch" Destiny cackled mercilessly.

Ashley flung herself to the ground and rolled around on the ground until the fire was patted down, "your dead now!" Ashley growled as she threw off the last bits of her charred shirt (A/N: she's wearing a cami under it). "What happened? How did you set on fire lady Ashley?" Miroku asked as the inu gang went over to check and see if Ashley was ok, suddenly Ashley's eyes grew wide with fear and Destiny looked at her with a similar expression '_oh crap…. they're going to find out our secret'_ both cousins thought in unison. "Hello? Are you in there? Answer the question!" inuyasha hissed in annoyance as he snapped his fingers in front of Ashley's face. Ashley and Destiny exchanged looks "ummm…. well…uh…. you see…. ehhh" both girls stuttered nervously when suddenly a small cry was heard in the distance '_SAVED_' both girls thought. "Oh man someone's in trouble…. we should go help…. now!" Destiny piped up nervously before she and Ashley ran full speed towards the noise and away from the inu-gang. "That was awfully suspicious" Miroku mused aloud and the others just shrugged and started off after the girls.

**Near a lake**

"Phew! That was close…. man I thought for a second that they were going to find out about the elemental…" Destiny started to pant in relief as the two cousins stopped in a small bush near a large lake. But Ashley held her hand to Destiny's mouth and held a serious look on her face "shhh! Listen…it sounds like splashing…and a little kid screaming" Ashley said with a determined look. Destiny nodded her head and Ashley removed her hand from the younger girl's mouth and they both proceeded to peek out from the bush to see what was going on. "Ahh! Jaken-sama! Help this Rin has fallen in the water…. this Rin can not swim!" A small girl with raven black hair gagged as she bobbled in and out of the water in the middle of the lake. "Oh this is just great…why must my lord Sesshoumaru-sama allow such a clumsy filthy human to follow his lordship…Rin…I can not help you I do not swim…now I must go get lord Sesshoumaru" The small ugly toad demon replied in a nasally voice. With that the little toad demon scurried off somewhere leaving the girl to fight to stay afloat. "You have to help her…. you're the ex-lifeguard" Destiny said sternly as she shook Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley pouted at her cousin "awww…but I don't want to get my hair wet…" Ashley started to protest and Destiny simply glared intently at Ashley's skirt and suddenly it ignited into flames at the seams. Ashley jumped up like something had bit her on the ass and she dove into the lake to calm the flames, "TRAITOR!" Ashley shouted back at her cousin who was now standing beside the lake. Destiny rolled her eyes "um…the girl genius!" Destiny reminded her and Ashley suddenly remembered her purpose and she swam over and grabbed the small girl in one arm and paddled back to shore with the other. Once Ashley tossed the girl up on the grass to her cousin she pulled herself out of the water and choked up some water, "are you ok sweetie? What's your name?" Destiny asked kindly as she brushed the girl's wet hair from her face and tried to calm the girl's shivers.

Ashley shook her hair to get some of the water and leaves out before turning her attentions to the little girl, "yeah kid…. are you alright…are you here all alone?" Ashley asked in a soft tone as she reached into her bag, which she had discarded before entering the water. She pulled out a bag of Fritos and offered some to the girl as a peace offering, the little girl looked a bit fearfully at the oddly dressed girls and then at the strange bag. Destiny smiled "don't worry we wont hurt you…it's just food that's all…well technically its food I suppose" she coaxed with a friendly pat on the girl's head. The little girl bowed thankfully and reached into the bag grabbing a handful of Fritos and stuffing them in her mouth messily, Destiny and Ashley laughed good-naturedly at the girl's antics. The little girl swallowed her mouthful and smiled brightly "thank you so much…this Rin's name is Rin…what is your name" the little girl replied happily as she grabbed more Fritos. "I'm Destiny and this is my cousin Ashley…it's nice to meet you Rin-Chan…oh go ahead and keep the Fritos" Destiny replied as Ashley handed Rin the bag. Rin happily accepted and bowed "thank you for saving me Onee-Chan Ashley…. Onee-Chan Destiny …and thank you for this snack" Rin said with a small giggle.

Ashley and Destiny could hardly control the urge to hug the adorable little girl to death "why couldn't you be that pleasant when you were little?" Ashley asked Destiny teasingly. Destiny glared at her cousin and pounced on the older girl and started to tickle her…. mercilessly while Rin looked on a bit put out. Suddenly Ashley rolled over to Rin and grabbed her by her sides and began to tickle her as well joining her to the game. Now both girls were tickling the little Rin as she squealed and giggled with delight, both girls laughed as well at the little girl's antics. The girls were enjoying this small bit of playtime with their new little friend when suddenly they heard a twig snap from a few feet away, "Rin…what are you doing? And who are you two? What business have you here in the western lands?" came a deep monotone voice with just a touch of suspicious anger.

Both girls paused and looked over into the face of a tall beautiful, elegant looking man with long white/silver hair and a large white fluffy thing around his shoulder. "Well never mind who we are who are you?" Destiny asked a bit on the defensive, Ashley on the other hand was in awe at his appearance "Oooooh…. fluffy" was the only intelligible response that came from Ashley's mouth. Rin stood up a bit embarrassed and ran towards the man smiling brightly "oh hello Sesshoumaru-sama…this Rin is so glad to see you again!" Rin chirped as she took her spot beside him looking up at the great demon lord. Ashley and Destiny both looked at each other with a cocked eyebrow then back at Sesshoumaru "hmmm…. no where have I heard that name before….?" Destiny murmured thoughtfully.

TBC

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long but I hope you liked it! I hope it was funny…lol the whole idea for the last part came to me in Theatre class this morning…don't ask! Sorry but I had to add a little fanciful twist…you'll find out more about Ashley and Destiny's secret…. and the whole fire thing trust me! Well please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Love you all - Chizz


	4. The fur is gonna hit the fan

Hey! We're back with more feudal era goodness!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha but I do own my cousin Destiny and my alter ego Ashley!

**Ch.4: The fur is gonna hit the fan!**

Destiny sat there and racked her brain to find the connection while Ashley had lost interest and started to eat some Fritos. "Hey…do you happen know a guy named inuyasha?" Ashley asked casually as the demon lord looked down at the two humans with a bored expression, although he seemed to perk up at the name of his younger half brother. "What business has you filthy humans with that dirty half demon inuyasha?" Jaken demanded snootily, Destiny suddenly figured it out and she smiled triumphantly. "Oh yeah…you must be Sesshoumaru-sama… Inuyasha's evil, sadistic, cowardly, bastard of a brother!" Destiny chimed happily. Sesshoumaru felt his jaw clench a bit in annoyance and Jaken seemed utterly appalled "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS…THE POWERFUL SESSHOUMARU-SAMA LIKE THAT YOU DIRTY WORTHLESS HUMAN WENCHES!" the toad demon yelled as he shook his staff threateningly at the two girls.

Ashley simply rolled her eyes and snatched the staff from the toad "don't. Shake. That. In. My. Face." Ashley said precisely and calmly as she stood up and held it up over Jaken's head. "Give that back! now!" Jaken yelled as he tried to jump up and grab it from Ashley and Ashley threw it to Destiny and Destiny smirked "say please…" she coaxed. "Give him the staff" Sesshoumaru said icily as he pointed his drawn sword threateningly at Destiny's throat, Destiny smiled meekly "oh well…all you had to do was ask" she said sweetly and she threw the staff at Jaken hitting squarely on the noggin. "Ouch! Filthy wench!" the toad hissed painfully "my bad" Destiny said sarcastically, "Sesshoumaru!" came a disgruntled voice from the bushes. Just then Inuyasha and the others jumped out from the bushes and inuyasha glared murderously at his half brother with his tesstsaiga drawn and ready for battle. "It's about time…I could've been skewered by this ass-pony" Destiny said with a sigh of relief as she shrunk away from Sessshoumaru's blade, "shut up…at least we came to save you…just be happy for that you ungrateful wench" inuyasha growled at her and Destiny shut up.

"So these wenches are yours? More filthy humans to follow you around…I should have guessed" Sesshoumaru smirked slightly as he held his sword out to prepare to fight his brother…again. "Shut up you evil bastard…where's Naraku?" inuyasha demanded angrily as she lunged toward his brother with his sword but Sesshoumaru simply sidestepped his attack almost effortlessly. "You two should get out of the way or you might get killed in the crossfire," Sango yelled out to Ashley and Destiny, both girls nodded and began to hurry away from the sibling tussle but Jaken's staff cut them off. "Not so fast…I will show you worthless humans to respect the great Sesshoumaru-sama" the little toad cackled as he tapped his staff to the ground and one of the heads opened it's mouth and fire spewed from it's head, "oh shit no!" Destiny and Ashley yelled as they both jumped out of the way. "Ashley! Destiny!" Kagome yelled out in worry as she saw the two girls nearly get barbequed, both cousins dashed over to Kagome and the others as Jaken readied himself to attack with his staff again "die!" the toad cackled.

The group prepared to be attacked "Destiny…do something!" Ashley whispered harshly to the younger girl and Destiny shook her head "but what about the secret…they'll find out" she whispered back panicked, "well I'd rather not die!" Ashley screeched. Suddenly a large gust of fire shot from the staff "KAGOME!" inuyasha yelled out as he turned to see the fire springing from the staff, suddenly Ashley chucked Destiny out in front of them into the on coming blaze "now or never!" Ashley yelled. Just then Destiny held out her hand and the flames coiled together into a large ball of fire and hovered about an inch from Destiny's outstretched palm. "W-what in the seven hells?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped his battling with his brother and looked over at the girl holding the fireball, Sesshoumaru stopped and looked on with mild interest. Suddenly Destiny's face coiled into a smirk and she bounced the fireball playfully in her palm and smirked "tsk tsk tsk…stupid little demon hasn't anyone told you not to play with fire…you just may get burned" Destiny said in a taunting voice as she threw the fire ball towards the small toad demon.

Jaken was able to scramble out of the way before he was disintegrated "damn…I missed" Destiny said with a pout as she snapped her fingers sprouting a small flame from her index finger. "But this one won't " she cooed sweetly as she outstretched her palm letting the spark grow into a sizeable fireball, "ok you can stop now Des" Ashley said with a nervous laugh but Destiny ignored her. Jaken ran around the clearing screaming like a little 6th grade girl while Destiny effortlessly through near fatal fire balls. "Well I it would be wrong to kill the little frog thing….so I'll stop this" Ashley muttered as she picked up a large rock from off the ground "hey destiny….think fast!" Ashley yelled as she chucked the rock to her cousin's head…smacking her clean in the forehead. "What the fu-aaah…." Destiny yelled back before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell over onto the ground "hell yeah…right in the coconut…2 points!" Ashley cheered as she did a little victory dance. "Oh my gosh is she ok?" Sango cried out as she and the rest of the inu-gang excluding Inuyasha rushed over to check if Destiny was still alive, "what the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asked confusedly and Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Well in any case let's get back to business…where's Naraku!" inuyasha yelled as he charged towards his brother and they went back to fighting…Hmph men!

"What…the…." Destiny started to say as she opened her eyes slightly looking up at the group of people huddled around her, Destiny then tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her head nearly made her fall back down. "Don't try to move so quickly…you'll make yourself dizzy" Kagome warned as she held a hand on Destiny's shoulder, "yeah…you got quite the bump on your head" Miroku said as he gingerly touched the now semi red spot on Destiny's head causing her to wince. "Only because senora asshole tried to clean my clock with a damn rock!" Destiny hissed accusingly at her sister, "I only did it because you lost control of your powers again and almost killed the little frog thing" Ashley said in her defense. "His name is Jaken" Rin corrected and Destiny shrugged and then tried to stand up with some help from Miroku and Sango, "Are they still at it?" Destiny asked pointing over to inuyasha and Sesshoumaru enthralled in battle. "They never stop" Kagome sighed "yes this Rin believes they would go on forever if time allowed" Rin added. "They are right…this may take a while…hopefully no one dies in the process" Shippo mumbled as he sat perched on Kagome's shoulder. Destiny looked over to Ashley pleadingly and Ashley shook her head and sighed "oh fine go ahead…just this once" Ashley said defeated. Destiny smiled and held out the palm of her hand and suddenly a small ball of fire emerged and began to grow larger, once it was the size of a basketball Destiny hurled back and threw it at inuyasha and Sesshy. "Watch out!" Destiny called out as the fireball was about to make contact; Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru saw the incoming fire ball and both stumbled back from the fire ball hurriedly causing them to fall in the water with a large splash!

After a moment or two both brothers popped their heads out of the water and looked like drowning rats as they coughed up water viciously, the very sight caused Rin, Kagome, Miroku, Ashley, Sango, Destiny, and Shippo bust a serious gut with laughter. "Shut the hell up! It's not funny!" Inuyasha growled angrily at his "friends" laughing at him mercilessly, Destiny and Ashley were closest to the water and they were yelling out all sorts of bad disses. "Damn you two look like drowned rats on crack" Destiny howled with Laughter "yeah really…I mean you guys jumped back into the water like somebody lit a real fire under ya asses!" Ashley giggled, then Ashley and Destiny looked at each other "I did" Destiny answered before they both began to howl with laughter and they fell onto the ground. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped out of the water and wrapped his hand around Destiny's throat and snarled at her "this is all your fault you stupid bitch!" inuyasha growled, "Inuyasha put her down!" Kagome yelled sternly as she broke from her laughter. Suddenly Ashley came up behind him and kicked him really hard…in the booty, "shit!" inuyasha gasped as he dropped destiny and fell on his face, "now that's what I like to call kickin your ass!" Ashley said with a triumphant smile "literally" Destiny said before she exploded into a fit of laughter.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried as he ran to his wet pissed off master "are you alright my lord?" the toad demon asked worriedly as Sesshy stepped out of the water dripping wet and with an annoyed expression. "Who are you people?" Sesshoumaru asked with a voice dripping with cold icy malice towards the two new girls, Ashley stepped up to him and stroke a sexy pose "you can call me sexy" she said in a seductive voice. Destiny simply smacked her cousin in the back of the head "or delusional… that seems more appropriate" destiny said sarcastically. "Oh by the way Sesshy-sama…sorry for nearly setting you on fire and stuff but you and inuyasha's fighting was giving me a headache" Destiny said not in the least bit apologetically. Sesshy's left eye twitched and he withdrew his sword from its sheath and pointed it threateningly at Destiny "Don't you ever refer to me as anything below my title you filthy human…give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?" Sesshoumaru said with a deadly calm and Destiny just glared back at him angrily. "Look bitch, you've got one more time to point that damn sword in my face before I go buck wild on ya ass!" Destiny warned him as she grabbed the blade of his sword and it slowly began to glow a light red as it began to radiate heat. Suddenly the sword had begun to…well melt for lack of a better word and the blade slowly began to droop downwards.

"What in the seven hells?" inuyasha gapped as he watched the sword revert to a limp melting thingy, the others were too shocked including Sesshoumaru as well. "Nice work" Ashley said as she gave Destiny a pat on the back "who's the man?" Destiny asked playfully and Ashley smiled and pointed to her "you da man Des, you the wo-man!" Ashley cheered and both girls began to do a little dance. "How did that filthy girl do that…I demand to know?" Sesshoumaru said in his usual dead serious stoic tone, Destiny glared at Sesshoumaru "that's it your ass is grass!" Destiny grunted as she lunged at Sesshy but Ashley held her around the waist to keep her from attacking. "Yes it is quite strange…these powers lady Destiny possesses" Miroku mused aloud and Sango and the others nodded, "look Fluffy-sama…you cant talk to my cousin like that no matter how big you are, or badass you are, or sexy you are unless you want to scrap wit me" Ashley said as she held Destiny who was still struggling to get free. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at the girls '_well…although they may be worthless humans…I'll admit they have guts…but that girl…and her use of the fire…now that's interesting' _Sesshoumaru thought. "Wait did you just call Sesshoumaru…sexy?" Kagome asked disgustedly and Ashley shrugged "yeah…hey I call 'em as I see 'em" she said with a wry smile, Inuyasha blanched "oh dear gods that's just sick" he gagged.

Suddenly Jaken pointed his staff threateningly at Inuyasha "hush filthy hanyou! Lord Sesshoumaru is very sexy" Jaken protested, when he said that there was an eerie silence. "Wow…there aren't even words to describe how wrong that was" Sango said with a fearful look in her eyes, Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken and his left eye twitched "Jaken…I'd beat you to a bloody pulp if I wasn't paralyzed in disgust right now" Sesshoumaru said with an icy hatred in his voice. Destiny slipped from out of Ashley's grasp walked over to Jaken and dropped kick him like a football and watched as he flew over the tree tops and landing somewhere off in the distance. "TOUCH DOWN!" Ashley and Destiny cheered as they high fived each other again, "wow…Sesshoumaru…I never thought that you were…you know…that you played for the other team" Miroku said with a perverted grin. Sesshoumaru glared death at Miroku and flexed his claws slightly making the monk swallow hard and duck behind Sango, "Sesshoumaru-sama is Jaken-sama a girl? I mean he seems to really think a lot of Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin asked confusedly and Sesshoumaru felt a migraine coming on. Ashley went over to Rin and put an arm around her "no sweetie…Jaken is just a little fruity in the booty that's all" Ashley said sweetly and Destiny sweat dropped and the others all either blushed or paled as they understood the symbolic meaning of the phrase.

Inuyasha had had enough of all this talk "ok so anyway are you wenches going to explain about the whole fire thing or not?" inuyasha asked impatiently. Ashley and Destiny rolled their eyes "slow your roll jelly…there really isn't much to explain…the kids of every 6th generation in our family are all born with supernatural abilities…. it's weird…something to do with the aligning of the planets and celestial bloodlines…I dunno I fell asleep during that story" Ashley shrugged. Destiny started to laugh as she thought back to that day "oh yeah…. at Aunt Virgie's pool party 8 summers ago…that was so fun…" Destiny said with a nostalgic grin, "wait you said 'we' so you have a power as well?" Shippo asked excitedly. Ashley nodded "yeah but mine aren't nearly as cool…. i can only heal things…I wish I had the power to destroy villages with my powers" Ashley pouted and the others sweat dropped. "Wait so…why didn't you just heal Destiny's ankle when you guys got here?" Inuyasha asked frustrated, Destiny scoffed "because she didn't want to expose our abilities duh doggy boy!" Destiny said sarcastically. Inuyasha glared at her "look you little…" inuyasha warned as he clenched his fists, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes "well I think I'm done here…you filthy humans are no longer amusing" Sesshoumaru said in a deep monotone as he turned to leave. "Wait…. cant I at least get your phone number?" Ashley asked curtly and Sesshy looked at her like she had lost damn mind, Destiny sweat dropped "dumbass…. they didn't have phones 500 years in the past…duh!" Destiny scoffed.

The others looked at them confused except for Kagome who just couldn't believe how much of a ditz Ashley was being, Ashley looked a little sad for a moment but then she looked up and noticed a small cut on Sessshoumaru's right wrist from when he fell back into the water he must have scrapped it on a rock. Ashley pouted "aww you poor thing" she cooed before she reached up and placed her hand over Sessshoumaru's wrist, suddenly a warm golden glow emitted from her hand over the wound and Sesshoumaru felt a warm tingle surge through his hand and down his spine. '_What is that feeling…it's so warm…friendly…loving…almost…healing?'_ Sesshoumaru thought briefly before snapping back to his senses and jerking his hand back from her and then taken his other hand and grabbing the front of her shirt, digging his claws into the nape of her neck. "What do you think you are doing? How dare you touch me you worthless disgusting human?" Sesshy hissed, suddenly Sesshoumaru was face to face with a transformed tetsusaiga held by a pissed Hanyou. "Drop the girl bastard" Inuyasha snarled ready to strike "leave her alone Sesshoumaru" Kagome warned as she held up her bow and a blessed arrow at the ready. "Damn boy, I just healed Yo ass and you trying to kill me? Where is the love brother, where is the love?" Ashley croaked mournfully as she felt the blood from her chest trickle down her torso.

Suddenly Destiny rolled her eyes and walked up to Sesshoumaru and kicked him really hard in the shin "drop her you punk ass bitch!" Destiny grunted and Sesshy winced at the impact and released Ashley and Ashley hit the ground with a thump "owww my booty!" she wailed. Sesshoumaru looked down at the smaller girl "how dare you" he hissed as he reached down to grab her but Ashley jumped up and tried to tackle that sexy demon man. But she kind of caught Sesshoumaru off guard "what the…" he started to say and they both fell backwards onto the ground causing Ashley to crash chest first into Sesshy's head and his open mouth accidentally pierced right into her clavicle (A/N: you know the space between your neck and shoulder I believe…sort of high in the chestular area). "Eck!" Ashley winced at a sharp pain near her neck and Sesshoumaru growled at the harsh sound to his ears and grabbed Ashley by her shoulders, picking her up and tossing her back over into the inu-gang before standing up. "You humans are insane…come along Rin we're leaving" Sesshoumaru said stoically as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve in disgust and turned to walk off into the sunset or where ever the hell he goes looking all cool and sexy. Rin looked back at her new friends "good bye it was nice meeting you!" she said with a small bow before she hurried off after her lord "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called after him as they walked off to…Disney land…I dunno!

The inu gang lay in a heap on the ground "ow…inuyasha get your knee out of my ass" Destiny groaned, "feh, I'm no where near you wench" inuyasha grunted as he tried to roll off of Sango and Miroku. "Sorry that's me" Kagome said as she tried to pull her leg from underneath Sango, "HOLY SHIT!" Ashley screamed and everyone else all but fell over trying to reach the girl to see what the problem was. "Ashley what's wrong?" Shippo asked worriedly as he hopped over to her side and saw her hold her neck as blood dripped from her fingers, Destiny pushed her way in front of them and went to check her cousin. "Oh my gosh! Sesshoumaru just gave you a friggin' hickey! And a bloody one at that" Destiny gasped in surprise, Miroku, Kagome, inuyasha, and Sango's eyes went wide and they all exchanged looks that clearly said "awww shit…this is not good". Inuyasha was the first to recover and he stomped over to Ashley "lemme see that!" she demanded as he grabbed her hand and pulled it from her wound, there where the bloody superficial gash should have been was a dark brown heart shaped scar that contrasted noticeably with her caramel skin. "Shit!" inuyasha cursed loudly and Destiny scooted over to examine the scar "wow…I know your self healing abilities work fast but…that's pretty damn quick…and you don't usually leave scarring…weird" Destiny said as she traced the "scar" with her index finger.

"This is not good" Kagome said gravely and Miroku nodded "yes…this is indeed very unfortunate" he said with a sympathetic look towards Ashley and Ashley looked at him like he was a damn fool. "What's so bad…why are you guys all acting like I just smacked Yo mama with a five pound bag of horse shit?" Ashley asked a little irately as she started to stand up. Everyone looked over at inuyasha and he growled lowly "why do I have to tell her? Oh fine damn it!" he hissed and took in a deep breath, "Ashley…somehow when you fell Sesshoumaru must have…accidentally bitten you…and when he did so he must have ingested some of your blood…then with that mark…well…" inuyasha trailed off. Destiny and Ashley exchanged looks and then turned accusingly to inuyasha "what are you getting at sparky?" Destiny asked defensively and inuyasha sighed heavily and with great agitation "look, technically due to the mark on the wench's neck…and by inu-youkai mating customs…you've been marked by that damn Sesshoumaru" inuyasha said with a strained edge in his voice. Ashley looked like she was deep in thought for a few minutes before she came up with a reply "huh?" she asked intelligently. The others all sweat dropped and Destiny slapped Ashley in the head "you crack-baby! He's trying to tell you that because that big ass demon mofo bit you…you guys are like mates!" Destiny yelled in frustration. "Yeah sort of means like your married sort of…but it's more of a joining of the souls of the two people…well usually demons" Kagome added, and Miroku interrupted "well technically she has to mark him back before their souls can be truly joined…so now it's more like Sesshoumaru claimed her…so in other words by youkai standards she's his property sort of like a concubine…you know what that is right?" Miroku relayed calmly.

Destiny and Ashley looked at each other and then glared at Miroku "of course we know what a concubine is! What, do you think we're ignorant or something you damn letch!" Destiny yelled at the monk as she slapped him good and hard. "Hold up a damn minute! What hell are you people trying to say?" Ashley asked threateningly, Destiny rolled her eyes "basically what these chicken heads are sayin is that your Sessshoumaru's whore…basically" Destiny shrugged. Ashley smiled and nodded "Ooooooh" she said knowingly and she started to walk off calmly and the others just looked after her in confusion "is she ok?" Sango asked Destiny. Destiny nodded "she's a little slow on the uptake sometimes…it hasn't sunken in yet" Destiny said reassuringly, the others nodded sympathetically "should we go follow her before she runs away or some thing?" Shippo asked. Destiny shook her head and leaned up against a nearby tree "she'll be back…sinking in…in exactly…5-4-3-2…" Destiny started to calmly count down when suddenly they heard a loud scream "WHAT THE FUCK! AWWW HELL NO I AINT NO BODY'S BITCH!" they heard from the same direction Ashley walked off in, "yup…she gets it now" Destiny said with a triumphant smile.

TBC…

A/N: sorry I know this little plot twist is totally out of left field but…I was thinking about this last night and it was just so funny…I could imagine myself doing what Ashley did…and having the same reaction…except I'd be jumping for joy! Well maybe she will too in the next chapter…so I hope this was ok…please tell me what you think…but please don't flame me…I don't like the heat…. but PLEASE REVIEW! – Love chizz


	5. Help from the future

Here we go! More Feudal era goodness…. hope you like it sorry it's so short!

Disclaimer: I don't own it ok! And I never will…if I did though Sesshy and Koga would be chained to a wall in my basement for my own sadistic pleasure…. um any way…onto the chapter! I will be adding a new OC from the future…a relative of Ash and Destiny…so yes I own her as well since she is my cousin!

**Ch.5: Help from the future**

"She seems to be taking it well" Kagome said sarcastically as Ashley suddenly ran back to the spot where the inu-gang was waiting, "please tell me you're kidding?" Ashley said as she panted for breath. "Sorry but we aren't…unfortunately you are now property of the lord of the western lands" Miroku said with a shrug and Sango promptly bonked him in the head with her boomerang. "Way to be sensitive to the situation!" Sango hissed as Miroku whimpered in pain on the ground, Destiny and Ashley just looked at him and shook their heads "dang Miroku you're a little sissy" Destiny scoffed. The others ignored them "so do you think Sesshoumaru will come back looking for her once he realizes what happened?" Kagome asked inuyasha as he leaned against a nearby tree. "Feh, knowing him mister rules and regulations…one he realizes that he marked the wench he'll come to take her with him whether he wants to or not" inuyasha said boredly. Ashley sat on the ground in a daze mulling over all this new information "this can not be happening…I'm only 15…I cant be someone's baby's mama…or whatever…this sucks on so many different levels" Ashley whined. Destiny gave her cousin a sympathetic look and then turned to inuyasha "ok doggy boy how are we going to fix this?" she asked him. Inuyasha scoffed at the girl "what the hell do you mean _we_…there's us and there's you…no we…that's your problem…and as far as I know there's no way to reverse it…too bad for you" inuyasha shrugged "wow…that was cold" Shippo said.

Everyone was stunned by his complete evilness and Kagome was about to "sit" inuyasha but Destiny pounced on him first and began to strangle the life out of him, "you rude inconsiderate bitch! He's _your_ brother so you better help us or I'll kill you right now and cremate your sorry ass!" Destiny yelled at the choking hanyou. "Destiny! Stop! You'll kill him!" Kagome and the others yelled as they tried to pull Destiny off of inuyasha, "That's the point!" Destiny yelled back them as she started to pull his hair now. "Well…I'm going to find his ass and we're going to talk this out like civilized people…err…well person and demon…yeah…so…which way to his castle?" Ashley asked as she stood up. Destiny stopped murdering inuyasha and looked over at her cousin in awe "say what?" she asked, unfortunately she had chosen to take her attention off of inuyasha giving him opportunity to throw the small girl off of him and into Sango. Ashley just turned around and shook her head at inuyasha "you two need to go to church and pray…_hard_" Ashley grumbled and started walking off in the direction Sesshoumaru had gone in. "Wait! Where are you going Ashley!"? Destiny yelled after her cousin as she got off of Sango who was sprawled out on the ground, Ashley turned around and her eyes glowed red "to find my man of course" she smirked as she turned around and began to run off at a demonic speed only leaving a trail of dust and debris in her following.

"What's with the eyes?" Shippo asked Destiny and the young girl shrugged "I don't know…that's definitely not normal…and when the hell did her lazy ass ever learn to run like that" she replied. Kagome looked at inuyasha who seemed perplexed "what is it inuyasha?" she asked urgently, the hanyou exhaled sharply "well…I'm not sure but I think…maybe when he bit her…his saliva got into her blood stream and possibly…it's doing something weird to her…all I know is we better follow her…this could lead to trouble" he said gruffly. Destiny turned to glare at inuyasha "you damn straight it could lead to trouble…this is not good…if his demonic D.N.A got into her system and mixed with her power…she may start to display some demonic characteristics…oh shit" Destiny said fearfully. Suddenly things looked very grim on the horizon for Ashley and Destiny knew she'd be the one to pay the cost if it did, "I'm not sure…but I think I've heard about this happening before…damn…we're gonna need some help" Destiny said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Miroku looked over at the girl seriously "what kind of help?" he asked, Destiny smirked evilly and sighed "the only people that can stop Ashley from finding happiness in life…our family" Destiny said curtly. The others gave her strange looks and Destiny looked over to Kagome "hey Kagome-Chan…I need to borrow a jewel shard or two" Destiny said as her smirk widened.

** Ashley**

'_Whoa…when did I learn to run so fast…hmmm…his scent is close'_ Ashley thought to herself as she ran through the fields causing the scenery around her to melt together into one large splotch of green. '_Scent…since when can I smell people…well besides Destiny's feet after we play basketball'_ Ashley continued on with her musing until –**Boink**- "Ow…that hurt like a motha…oh…hey I found you!" Ashley quickly switched tones as she realized that the thing she bumped into was none other than Sesshoumaru himself…and looked quite pissed about it. "Ashley-sama!" Rin cheered as she ran over and hugged the older girl "oh hey Rin-Chan" Ashley said as she hugged the girl back, "what are you doing here human?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly as he glared at the girl. "Uh duh! I came to find you…isn't that obvious?" Ashley said sarcastically as she pulled Rin off of her and stood up.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes '_great…why are that bastard brother of mine's friends so annoying?' _Sesshoumaru sighed, Sesshoumaru was about to tell the girl off but a strange scent caught his attention. '_What that girl…her scent…it's different…there's something demonic about her…what's going on'_ he thought as he raised a curious eyebrow at the girl. "Dang, take a picture it'll last longer derf wad" Ashley snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest, '_what's a picture?'_ Rin and Sesshoumaru thought at the same time. Ashley ignored their perplexed expressions and sighed, "Look Sesshy-sama…we have a problem" Ashley said abruptly "what are you talking about human?" Sesshoumaru said impatiently, Ashley rolled her eyes at him and carefully pulled her hair off her neck and craned her head to the side to show him his mark. "That's what I'm talking about…apparently now I'm like…personal love slave or what not," Ashley said as she looked up at Sesshoumaru expecting him to explode with anger.

Sesshoumaru's usually stoic unemotional expression slipped into one of utter shock as he saw the tell tale mark on her neck, he realized instantly that it was his…and what it meant for her to bear his mark. '_Oh kami, this cannot be happening…this filthy human wench is my new…oh I cant even think it…urg…I feel another migraine coming on'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he brought a hand up to his face and lightly pinched his temples trying to dull out the pain. Ashley saw the anger and annoyance in his face and decided it was best to make this quick "um…look I can see you aren't to happy about this…and well neither am I…I'm to young to be tied down…so why don't we just forget about this little incident and I'll be on my way" Ashley said with a nervous smile as she turned to walk away. "You cant go" Sesshoumaru said sternly causing Ashley to turn around quickly "um…sure I can just watch me" she replied curtly as she made to run off back to Destiny and the others.

But her attempt was thwarted as she felt a strong clawed hand grab her arm and hold her in place "no…by inu youkai law as long as you bear my mark you are my property and my concubine…so whether either of us like it or not you are bound to me and you can not leave me" Sesshoumaru said coolly. Ashley looked up at him and blinked a few times before snatching her arm from Sesshoumaru and turning to face him, "oh hell no…I am a human being and I have rights...I'm not a inu youkai or what ever so your laws don't apply to me ok…so just make your stupid hickey go away and I'll be returning to join the others and be out of your way" Ashley hissed at the demon lord before turning away in an attempt to flee again Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smirk '_I must admit for a filthy human she has got guts to speak to me that way…I'll have to remind her of her place'_ he thought. "There is no way to reverse it…so you must stay here…oh and for future reference next time treat me with a little more respect or I'll not hesitate to kill you" Sesshoumaru said dangerously low as he grabbed the girl again. Ashley was getting quite pissed and suddenly she felt an overwhelming surge of rage boil within her as she did something surprised all three of them.

Ashley took her free hand and grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's arm tightly as newly formed claws ripped at his sleeve, she glared at him with a pair of gleaming red eyes and she hissed slightly baring her now elongated canines. "I don't take orders from anyone especially a pompous, ignorant stuck up prissy little Nancy boy like you, ya dig?" Ashley said with a rigid iciness that caused Rin and even Sesshoumaru to give an involuntary shudder. '_What the hell was that…her voice…those eyes…she seemed almost…demon…hmm…this may prove to be very interesting'_ Sesshoumaru thought with a twisted smirk as he watched the girl's eyes go back to normal. "I don't feel…too…. nng" Ashley mumbled as she swayed from side to side, weakened by her body's sudden change. Sesshoumaru quickly caught her before she hit the ground and hesitantly cradled the girl bridal style against his chest, Rin looked up at her lord and smiled lightly '_Lord Sesshoumaru must like her more than he claims for some reason…usually he would have killed anyone who dared speak to him like that'_ Rin mused as she watched the great inu youkai walk off on his way to the castle. "Come along Rin" Sesshoumaru instructed as he turned back to look at the day dreaming girl, "yes Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cheered as she ran off after him

** Later that night at the bone eaters well **

The whole inu gang stood around the well slumped over with exhaustion after the long walk back, Kagome stood with one leg over the side of the well. "So you sure this is ok Kagome…I mean what if Naraku strikes while you're away?" Sango asked her friend worriedly. Kagome smiled reassuring "don't worry…we promised Destiny and Ashley we'd help them and…I intend to keep that promise" Kagome said calmly. Inuyasha hmphed irritated, he was not supportive of them abandoning their mission half way through to help out some stupid human children. "Don't worry we wont be gone for more than a few hours…luckily Candace is still in Japan for school" Destiny said as she grabbed her book bag and put it on her shoulders, "who's Candace?" Shippo asked. Destiny hoisted herself on to the ledge of the well "she's Ashley and mine's older cousin…one of the eldest of the Thomas children…she's very smart and very powerful…if anyone can get Ash back it's her" Destiny said confidently.

Without any more words Kagome handed Destiny a jewel shard and both girls jumped into the well disappearing into a bright blue light. "I hope they both get back soon…and I hope this Candace person can help save Ashley" Shippo said as he looked down into the dark well unable to find anything. Sango nodded her head in agreement "feh! No matter who they bring back I doubt anything will get Sesshoumaru to change his mind…he's never one to break with tradition…I think this a big waste of time" Inuyasha said gruffly as he sat himself on the ground crossing his arms. "Maybe so…but from what lady Destiny says…the children in her family have unique powers…perhaps they may be able to accomplish something after all" Miroku shrugged calmly. Inuyasha "feh'd" and the others all gathered together near the well to go to sleep and await the return of the miko and the strange future girl.

**Japan 2005, an Apartment building in down town Tokyo 4:34 a.m **

**Ring! Ring!** The loud vibrating ring of the cell phone placed on night stand of the small apartment bedroom, "what now?" came a muffled curse from the bed as a caramel brown hand snaked out from under the blanket and fumbled on the stand for the phone. Finally the hand grasped the phone and pulled it under the covers "who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?" came a rough angry alto, suddenly the covers flew off the bed as the figure on the bed sat up hastily in the bed "oh hey Destiny how are you little cuz?" the girl said sweetly and chipper. "Destiny…do you know what time it is? Oh…yeah I forgot you guys were in Japan…why haven't you come to see me yet…oh…. you what? Is this some sort of joke?" the shadowy figure on the bed asked suddenly turning to a serious tone. After a bit of silence from the figure the figure stood up and flicked on the light switch beside4 the bed, she blinked her brown eyes painfully in new light. The girl looked about in her early twenties she was fairly average in height and her lean figure was adorned with a white baggy t-shirt and a pair of black bowers, she scratched her head which was covered in a dark blue scarf. "You're kidding right…. i know we are but…look I know you wouldn't lie but this is really…a demon? What…Ashley's ok right…really…well alright…. you sound worried so I'll come …Hirogashi shrine right…ok I'll be there in 2 hours…bye" and with that the girl hung up her cell.

The girl cursed under her breath as she stumbled sleepily out of her room feeling around the walls in the dark hallway, "I better call in and tell Mika that I'll be out for work tomorrow" Candace mumbled. Candace reached out to grab the phone and quickly picked it up and began to dial.

TBC

A/N: Sorry I ended it kinda…at a weird place but don't worry in the next chapter will introduce Candace more…trust me she's tough as nails and funny as well! Also more Ashley and Sesshoumaru funnies as well as more Jaken bashing…when we find him! Sorry this was so short and a little more serious than funny but I need to explain some things so…yeah…please don't flame me! Ok well REVIEW! But be nice…I'm oh-so sensitive! - Love, Chizz


	6. What could possibly happen now?

Hey I'm back…thanks for all the reviews! Ok well oops my bad here we go again!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha but I do own Ashley, Destiny, and Candace!

**Ch.6: What could possibly happen now?**

** Back in the feudal era: the next day **

The inu-gang were all-asleep in various spots near the bone eater's well as Inuyasha was off in the forest perched on a tree branch looking out for any demons. '_Damn…it's been hours since Kagome left…she better get back soon…damn it why is it taking so long'_ Inuyasha thought as he sat broodingly on the branch. Suddenly he was brought out of his musings by a loud thump coming from the well, "feh! Finally…it's about time," the half demon grumbled as he jumped out of the tree and ran off towards the well. "Ok…watch your step Candace-san" Kagome said gently as she leaned over the well helping a tall thin girl with dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, the girl was wearing a pair of blue denim jeans and a blue short sleeved shirt that said '99 Angel' on the front and had a picture of a puppy with little white wings and two small red horns on his head. "Yeah…ok thank you," the girl replied as she was safely over the ledge and brushing off her pants from the dusty well bottom.

"Yey! Kagome's back!" Shippo cheered as the small kitsune jumped into Kagome's arms causing Kagome to stumble back a little bit "whoa…hehe hello to you too Shippo" Kagome giggled as Destiny climbed over the well's wall and flung herself onto the ground. "Gee, thanks for all the help ya lazy bunch of bastards" Destiny grumbled as she rubbed her sore back, "um…did that squirrel just talk?" Candace asked to no one in particular as she stared in fascination at Shippo. Shippo growled as he glared over at Candace "FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A SQUIRREL!" the young fox demon yelled as he cuddled back into Kagome's arms. Candace rolled her eyes at the creature "eh…. whatever…this still all makes no sense at all" Candace sighed to herself as she sat down on the ground "well…Shippo is a demon if that helps anything at all" Miroku chimed in. Candace looked up at him a bit disbelievingly "riiiiight…and you would be…?" she asked as the man straightened out his robes, "he's Miroku…resident monk and pervert" Destiny shrugged as she re laced her running shoes.

Candace stood up and eyed Miroku up and down "a monk…. that's a pervert?" Candace wondered aloud sarcastically, Destiny slapped her cousin on the back "yup! Welcome to feudal Japan!" she chimed.

**With Sesshoumaru **

Ashley shifted slightly in her sleep and began to blink her eyes open and take in her hazy new surroundings "eh…m-mommy…?" Ashley asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Not quite" came a cold flat voice from the shadows "eh…wait…where am I?" Ashley asked as she looked around the dimly lit room and vaguely noted the silhouetted figure in the corner of the large room. "Oh yeah…I remember…there was a well…and then this girl and demons and Destiny burnt my shirt…. hey! That little wench owes me a new shirt!" Ashley said angrily as she tried to jump off the large bed only to get her foot caught in the blanket and tripped. "Ah!" Ashley squeaked as she shut her eyes and awaited the impact of her body to the floor but it never came, "you really are a sorry excuse for a living creature…clumsy, weak, and stupid" came that deep stoic voice once again in Ashley's ear. Ashley suddenly felt strong arms wrapped around her torso and under her knees "what the…oh…it's you" she said as she looked up and recognized the figure holding her in his arms to be none other than lord Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gently put the girl down so that she was standing before him "well…is that all you have to say human?" Sesshoumaru asked a bit harsher than before but Ashley didn't notice.

"Man…um thanks or whatever I almost busted my ass…hey fluffy-sama where are we?" Ashley asked as she looked around the room in awe of the elegant yet simple surroundings. Suddenly Ashley felt herself being jerked back around by her arm until she was once again facing Sesshoumaru nose to nose "don't **ever** call me that again if you value your life wench" Sesshoumaru said in a dangerously calm voice. Ashley just blinked at him before grabbing her arm back and pushing his face away roughly "look prissy boy you need to get out of my face like that because frankly dude…your breath is seriously rockin!" Ashley said with a shudder. Sesshoumaru's left eye twitched slightly "don't freak out…I was just playin dude…damn you need a sense of humor" Ashley said as she walked past the great demon lord and walked over to the shaded window and pulled back the curtain causing sunlight to stream through the room.

"Wow…this place has a nice view where ever the hell it is…I wonder how long I've been gone" Ashley mumbled to herself, as she looked put of the window excitedly at the rolling green hills and clear blue sky. Sesshoumaru simply grumbled irately as he once again rubbed his throbbing temples "you are at my castle…I brought you here yesterday afternoon" Sesshoumaru replied. Ashley suddenly whipped her head around to look at Sesshy "say what! Oh crap Destiny is probably worried I should go back" Ashley said as she started to turn around to head for the door. "I'm afraid that wont be possible human…now that I've marked you…not of my own conscious will may I add, you must stay as my property" Sesshoumaru said coolly as he blocked her way. The right corner of Ashley's lip twitched "ok…first of all No. And second of all I'm nobody's property ok like Beyonce said I'm an independent woman…so thanks for the hospitality and…um tootles" Ashley said as she tried to move around Sesshoumaru but he quickly blocked her.

"Look human this isn't amusing…I suggest you cease this nonsense now or else I will kill you" Sesshoumaru warned, Ashley gave him a sly grin "first you have to catch me" she winked and made a quick fake to the left. Sesshoumaru wasn't easily duped and he countered her fake so she quickly walked back a few steps before charging full force at Sesshoumaru, '_what the hell…_' Sesshoumaru thought as he saw the girl rushing towards him at hyper speed. Suddenly Ashley fell to her knees and slid on the marbled floor right through Sesshy's legs and through the doorway, "later Sesshy!" Ashley called back as she jumped to her feet and took off running down the hallway. Sesshoumaru took a moment to regain his senses before cursing under his breath at his luck "this is ridiculous" Sesshoumaru grumbled before turning and running out of the room after the girl. (A/N: Oh dear lord…Sesshoumaru running…after a girl…odd but m'kay)

**With the Inu-gang **

"And that's what's been going on in this era for the past few years" Kagome concluded as she finished giving Candace a recap of their journey thus far. Candace blinked slowly as she let everything sink in "Candy are you ok?" Destiny asked her cousin as she waved a hand in front of her face. "Crack…" Candace murmured stupidly "what…um excuse me?" Sango asked as she stroked Kirara's fur, "crack…this is all some weird crack induced dream…this is too freakin' weird for words to possibly describe" Candace said as she shook her head. Destiny patted her cousin's back sympathetically while Inuyasha grumbled irately "good grief can we just get this over with…look the more time we waist on useless introductions the closer Naraku is getting to collecting all the remaining jewel shards" inuyasha said urgently.

The rest of the Inu-gang just gave inuyasha exhausted looks "damn inuyasha…are you ever **not** an asshole?" Destiny asked coldly, "no" Shippo said under his breath but inuyasha heard him anyway. "What was that you little punk! Come here!" inuyasha snarled as he got up and ran after Shippo, "AHHHHH! Kagome help!" Shippo cried as he ran in a circle trying to escape inuyasha. Miroku and Sango sweat dropped and Kagome glared at the frantic inuyasha "inuyasha…SIT BOY!" she yelled and inuyasha was suddenly slammed into the ground with a great force. Shippo stopped running and jumped into Kagome's arms "arggg…. damn wench" inuyasha hissed painfully as he pulled himself out of the demon shaped crater he had made in the ground.

"Arrrg? What are you a pirate or something?" Candace scoffed as she rose from her sitting position holding her head a little, Destiny stood up with her "are you going to be alright?" she asked her older cousin. Candace smiled and nodded "let's just go get Ashley so we can leave this weird place…so I don't have to kill this stupid dog boy" Candace said as she stretched her arms tiredly. "Feh…as if you could wench" Inuyasha muttered as he pulled himself up with what was left of his dignity, "anyway…. so where is this castle and that Sesshimakoo dude anyway?" Candace asked as she turned to face Kagome. "It's Sesshoumaru…and it's over in the western part of the lands…it should take us only a day maybe to get there" Kagome replied as she hoisted her yellow backpack over her shoulder.

Candace sweat dropped "urgg…a whole day?" she sighed and Destiny patted her back comfortingly as the group got all packed up. "Ok guys let's get moving west!" Destiny yelled out as she pointed in the direction of a cleared path in the forest, Sango walked over to Destiny and picked her up then turned her to face the opposite direction. "Um…Destiny-Chan…that's East…West is this way" Sango whispered in the girl's ear and destiny sweat dropped. "Right…I knew that I was just trying to make sure y'all knew that" Destiny said trying to feign coolness. "…Ehem…now KD9-crew assemble!" Destiny ordered in an authoritarian voice. The others gave her strange looks "uh…D-squad?" Shippo asked cutely as he was perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"Well this little brigade needs a name so I've titled us the Kick ass 9 Demon hunter crew…. KD9-crew for short…I felt we needed a little order so I've taken initiative to give some stability to our little cause" Destiny replied in a most scholarly manner. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at the young girl "and who the hell made you the leader of the pack?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped closer to Destiny as if establishing his dominance. "I did…why do you think you could do better?" Destiny challenged and Inuyasha gritted his teeth in annoyance "well anyone could do better that a weak little human brat like you" Inuyasha sneered as he leaned down towards the girl threateningly.

"You wanna start something dog breath…because we can go right here right now!" Destiny snarled at the young half demon as she brought her fists up to a fighting position, "please…I'd kill you without even trying" Inuyasha scoffed. Destiny gurred at him "that's it…. yo ass is grass!" she hissed as she held out her right hand and suddenly a fire began to snake down her arm and coil into the palm of her hand. Inuyasha and the others stepped back a bit confused "um…. Inuyasha…. you may want to run…like now" Candace suggested as she gave the dog demon a pat on the back. Destiny hauled back her arm and launched the fireball straight at inuyasha as he stood there confused, "Inuyasha…SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled out.

Suddenly inuyasha was thrown face first into the ground narrowly escaping contact with the fireball, the fireball zoomed off over the treetops and away from sight. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAGOME?" Inuyasha fumed as he pulled himself out the crater his body had made into the ground. Kagome rolled her eyes at him "god Inuyasha I just saved your life and that's how you repay me?" Kagome snapped bitterly, Inuyasha stood up and stalked over to the young Miko "you saved my life by making me belly flop the fucking ground? Yeah right wench!" Inuyasha hissed back at her.

Candace sighed in defeat and squeezed herself between inuyasha and Kagome "well if she hadn't then you'd be fried up extra crispy boy…so you need to chill" Candace told inuyasha firmly. Inuyasha was about to respond to that remark when suddenly a loud blood curdling roar was heard from with in Inuyasha's forest. Everyone remained completely still as the noise died down, suddenly the ground began to shake "what now?" Candace whined agitatedly. Suddenly a large green scaled demon came charging out of the deep of the forest, the creature was at least 10 feet tall and had red eyes and two large ivory horns protruding from the sides of it's skull.

"It BURNS!" the creature bellowed as it cradled it's left nearly charred black arm to it's chest, the inu-crew all exchanged looks of confusion, "WHO BURNED ME?" the demon roared as he glared heatedly at all the people in front of him. Suddenly all eyes went to Destiny and the young girl shrugged "what?" she asked nonchalantly, "that fireball you through…I think that's what burned Mr. big, green, and pissed over yonder" Candace replied through gritted teeth as she kept her eyes locked on the menacing creature ahead of them. Destiny sighed "oh damn it…. um…well err I guess I should apologize" Destiny said as she walked a little closer to the demon and stopped. "Um…hi! I…well I'm the one who sort of burnt you…by accident of course…I mean I was trying to fry that bastard over there" Destiny said to the demon as she gestured to inuyasha.

"So…well I'm sorry about that and…uhh…I hope that we can still be friends…no hard feelings right?" Destiny asked as she extended a hand to the demon. The demon looked at the hand and then scowled again "stupid human now you will DIE!" the demon yelled as he opened his mouth and spat out a thick black liquid towards Destiny. Destiny shrieked and jumped back into inuyasha's arms and hugged her arms around his neck dogging the spray. "Well so much for the olive branch approach" Kagome muttered under her breath, "damn…you TRY to be nice to some people and look where it gets you…" Destiny said angrily as she cast the demon an irritated look. Destiny looks up at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looks down at the girl in his arms in shock, before blinking and then promptly dropping the girl onto the ground.

"That's no way to treat a lady inuyasha" Miroku chided as Destiny pulled herself up and dusted off her butt, "yeah you dick wad" Destiny snorted as she flipped inuyasha off. The others except for inuyasha sweat dropped "but then again…Destiny isn't much of a lady" Candace mumbled under her breath, "screw you very much too cuz" Destiny remarked snidely. "SHUT UP!" the demon roared again as he spewed out more black liquid from his mouth towards the group, this time as they all moved away some of the goop got on Candace's left sneaker. The black liquid suddenly began to bubble and eat through the fabric of Candace's converse "AHHGGG Damn it my shoe!" Candace yelped as she quickly kicked off the shoe causing it to smack Miroku in the head.

The monk stumbled backwards and fell unconscious on top of Sango "Miroku! Get off of me you pervert!" Sango yelled in a strained voice as she struggled under the monk's weight. "Poor Miroku…" Kagome sighed "must be karma" Destiny mumbled under her breath and inuyasha and Shippo nodded in agreement, "RAWR! NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE!" the demon yelled as he charged at inuyasha. The others turned to face the demon "oh yeah…forgot about that guy…" Candace said as attention was brought back to the demon, inuyasha-taking notice of this-unsheathed his tetsiaga causing it to transform.

"Alright demon…time to taste the pain of my tetsaiga!" Inuyasha smirked as he jumped forward to attack the charging demon; the demon retaliated by spewing more black acid from its mouth. Luckily Inuyasha was able to dodge it "ha! Missed you idiot!" Inuyasha snorted smugly as he swiped down roughly with his sword but unfortunately he missed the demon. "Wow Inuyasha missed…must be loosing his touch" Shippo said to Kagome and Inuyasha's super sensitive hearing was able to catch the comment causing the hanyou to turn around to glare at the young kitsune "what was that you little…" Inuyasha started to growl. "Dog boy watch out!" Candace yelled as the demon spat out another poisonous dosage of black acid.

Inuyasha turned around just in time to watch as the liquid came down towards him like a waterfall of black rain, "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled out desperately. Suddenly Candace sprung up from her spot on the ground and jumped directly in front of inuyasha as the down pour of acid descended upon them "CANDACE!" Destiny cried out to her cousin…but her cries were in vain.

**With Sesshy and Ashley **

Sesshoumaru wandered angrily through the vast garden behind the castle as he searched for the young girl who was to be his concubine. '_That stupid wench is making me very irritated…when i find her…I'll…' _Sesshoumaru thought venomously as he pushed his way through a bush of roses. Not very far from him Ashley was sitting up in a tall tree over looking the garden hidden in thick green leaves, '_man…Sesshy looks pissed…I guess I shouldn't have dissed him like that' _Ashley thought remorsefully. "I Know you're out here wench…I can smell the filthy stench of human from a mile away" Sesshoumaru said coolly as he looked around the area. Ashley was about to comment but she quickly stopped herself '_oh I get it…no way Sr. sexy pants…I am not falling for that reverse psychology bull crap…my mama ain't raise no fool'_ Ashley thought to herself smugly.

Suddenly she heard a small cracking noise beneath her, Ashley looked down and noticed that the branch she was on was beginning to split in half. Ashley froze for a moment and then screamed like a 3rd grade girl whose sister just chopped her Malibu Barbie's head off. "EYYYAAAAAH!" Ashley screeched as she fell off of her perch and fell towards the ground, Ashley closed her eyes awaiting impact "it was nice knowing you world…though my time was too short…damn I cant believe I'm gonna die a virgin!" Ashley whined as she fell from the tree. She braced herself for the impact but once again…it was not felt, instead she felt a warm firmness pressed against her shoulder "w-what?" Ashley mumbled as she slowly cracked open an eye. "You really are a sorry excuse for a living being" came Sesshoumaru's deep smooth voice, Ashley could feel sound vibrate through his chest.

Ashley looked up at Sesshoumaru and smirked "really…we must stop meeting like this darling…people will start to talk" Ashley teased lightly and Sesshoumaru simply closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance again. Ashley notice this and felt a bit of regret for her being a constant annoyance to him, "um…look…err…I'm sorry Sesshy…err I mean Lord Sesshoumaru" Ashley spoke softly as she kept her eyes downcast. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes curiously and looked down at the solemn looking girl in his arms "what was that human?" he asked since he wasn't quite paying attention to her before. Ashley sighed and began to squirm around in his arms signaling for him to put her down on her feet, which he did. Ashley looked up at Sesshoumaru and looked him right in the eye, chestnut meeting amber, warmth clashing with ice. Sesshoumaru was a little taken aback her boldness in looking him directly in the eyes.

Not many people had been brave enough to stare down the lord of the western lands, and those who had done so had held a familiar look of defiance, anger, or fear…none of which Sesshoumaru could find as he searched the large brown eyes of the girl before him. Her face seemed calm and relaxed and her eyes held no malice or fear, which made the great inu youkai a bit uncomfortable. "I said…I'm sorry for running away…and disrespecting you…and generally being a jerk. I really do appreciate your hospitality…even though I know it's only because you have to…and I'm sorry about that too. So I'll be a good little girl and I'll stay with you…and I wont be to much of a pain in the ass…and…um…from now on I shall refer to you as lord Sesshoumaru ok? So there…I know we don't like each other but if we have to be stuck together we might as well at least try to tolerate each other," Ashley said dejectedly. Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment as he let it all soak in '_well…that was easy…at least she knows her place now and shouldn't give me to much trouble. But…that look…it seems odd to see her so calm and non energetic…but why should I care?' _Sesshoumaru though to himself as the girl waited for his response.

"Um…are you ok lord Sesshoumaru?" Ashley asked as she gently touched his arm gently, Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts by the feel of a soft warm hand on his forearm. "What…oh yes I am fine…now that you have come to your senses I think it best we return to the castle" Sesshoumaru said monotonously as he began to walk past Ashley towards the castle. Sesshoumaru was stopped mid stride by a firm hold on his left wrist "wait…y-you're bleeding…you must have cut yourself walking through that bush" Ashley said as she pulled his arm up to her chest to examine the small jagged cut on Sesshoumaru's arm. Sesshoumaru turned and looked curiously at the girl as she brought her free hand up to hover over his injured arm. Suddenly a warm golden light emitted from Ashley's hand and washed over Sesshoumaru's arm causing a tingly sensation to jut through his entire body.

"There…all done…dude you should be more careful" Ashley said as she removed her hand from over his arm revealing that the cut had vanished. Sesshoumaru looked at his arm and then looked up at the girl who still held his left wrist in her right hand, Ashley cocked an eyebrow at the demon lord "um…isn't there something you want to say?" Ashley asked him and Sesshoumaru looked at her like she was crazy. Ashley rolled her eyes at his confusion and twitched the corner of her mouth into a smirk "like…maybe **sorry** for instance…geez you're hopeless lord Sesshoumaru" she sighed. Sesshoumaru was about to reply but Ashley quickly slipped her hand into the palm of his own large clawed hand and began to pull him along side her towards the castle. "Come on…let's get inside already…I'm friggin starving like a mofo!" Ashley groaned as she dragged Sesshoumaru along.

Sesshoumaru hardly had time to reprimand her rude behavior while trying to keep up with the girl's quick pace. But for some odd reason he felt that he had no real desire to break their physical contact, '_her hand…it's so small and delicate, and soft…hmp…humans are so fragile…no wonder they are the weaker species' _Sesshoumaru thought pessimistically in his mind. '_But that warmth…it's strange to have another person…so close…I mean I have Rin but…when this human girl touches me I feel…hmmm…I don't know'_ Sesshoumaru pondered as he felt his face drip into a scowl while he tried to sort through these feelings. Ashley turned to face Sesshoumaru slightly as they walked and smiled lightly '_for big, pompous, cold hearted jerk…he's not **so** bad i guess' _Ashley thought as she and Sesshoumaru strolled through the garden's many twists and turns…hand in hand.

TBC

A/N: There we go! Sorry it took so long but I had finals and HSA testing urggggg! Lol Well I hope you liked the chapter…another short one. What will happen next though…what will become of our courageous Candace and the ever-cute Inuyasha? And what are these strange feelings Sesshoumaru is developing…could love be in the air? And will Miroku ever stop getting knocked unconscious? Tune in next time to see! But please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And tell me what you think of the story thus far.

-Love, Chizz


	7. When Fates get it twisted

Hey guys I'm back again…now this chapter may be a little more serious than the previous chapters but it's still good and I think you'll enjoy it! So…you ready for more? I hope so because here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I own Ashley, Candace, and Destiny!

'_These'_ – inner voice (I.E: Sesshoumaru's inner voice) 

'_These' _- everyone's normal thoughts

Ch.7: When Fates get it twisted 

**With the inu-gang **

"Candace!" Destiny yelled out as the black acid began it's downpour on inuyasha and Candace, but just as the liquid came down Candace held up her right hand towards the goop and narrowed her eyes in concentration at the scene before her ". Suddenly it seemed as if everything was slowing into slow motion as the black acid began to slow it's descent and solidify, Candace's eyes flashed a bright blue color as the acid froze solid suspended in mid air. "W-what?" Kagome, Sango and Shippo gasped as they watched the sight before them, Destiny simply sighed in relief "thank god…took you long enough" Destiny mumbled a bit irately.

Candace shrugged "oh please…you know I wouldn't let anything happen…oh ye of little faith" Candace sighed. Inuyasha stood perfectly still behind the young woman and stared at the black acid frozen mid air along with the large demon in front of them, "w-what in the seven hells did you do!" Inuyasha demanded curiously. But his demands were ignored "uh…Candy shouldn't we take care of that guy before he unfreezes?" Destiny asked as she cautiously approached the frozen monster, Candace nodded and grabbed inuyasha by the arm and dragged him back to the clump the rest of the group made. "You do the honors Des" Candace said with an approving smile causing Destiny to grin, "awesome…here goes nothing" Destiny said as she began to run towards the frozen demon.

Destiny then jumped up into the air and delivered a swift flying kick to the demons chest, immediately the demons body began to crack and shatter into many pieces as if it were made of thin porcelain. As the pieces hit the ground they began to catch fire and burn to ashes, "Hehe…that was fun" Destiny giggled as she dusted the debris from her shirt. Candace merely rolled her eyes at her cousin while the others looked on in confused awe, "w-wait…I don't understand…h-how did you…" Kagome began to ask but Destiny cut her off. "Ok well…remember when Ash and I told you that our family's children all possessed strange magical powers?" Destiny asked patiently, the others all nodded.

"Well that was my power…one of them…" Candace said nonchalantly as she stretched her arms over her head tiredly. "But how….w-what did you do to him?" Sango asked suspiciously and Destiny scoffed and Candace smirked "hah! Well that should be obvious…I simply used my telekinetic abilities to slow down his molecular movement causing his body temperature to rapidly decrease therefore leaving him in an immobile state!" Candace explained matter of factly. Although the others didn't quite understand her explanation "um…what?" Kagome asked stupidly as she cocked her head to the side, Destiny sighed "what she means is she froze him using her mind" Destiny said flatly.

"Ooooooooooh!" the others nodded in understanding as Candace and Destiny sweat dropped, "wow that's amazing…how is it possible for you to do such things…are you from a line of priestesses or sorcerers or something?" Miroku asked. Destiny and Candace exchanged looks and then shook their heads "no…we cant really explain it but…well we were all just born blessed that way" Candace shrugged unsurely. Destiny rolled her eyes "blessed my gerbil's ass bone!" Destiny scoffed but Candace shut her up with a warning glance. Destiny just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest "ok…so now that we have that out of the way...let's go find my little cousin so we can bounce the hell up outta here" Candace said as she cracked her neck to the side.

Inuyasha nodded "right" he said in agreement as he started "lead the pack" so to speak, '_I don't know what is with these girls…but they cant be normal humans…not with those powers…I just hope that when the time comes to find out…they're on our side'_ the hanyou thought as they walked further into the clearing making way to Sesshoumaru's territory.

**At Sesshoumaru's castle **

Sesshoumaru and Ashley had returned to the castle not to long ago and Sesshoumaru had gone off to take care of some diplomatic business (A/N: hey…he is the ruler over the western lands after all). Ashley on the other hand was left to clean up in her room since she was still a bit dirty from her little escapade out doors, "sweet Jehovah on a platter this is boring" Ashley exclaimed as she tugged at the silky fabric of the deep red kimono she wore as she lay on the large bed. Ashley rolled over on the large cushy bed as she sighed "hmm…this kimono Sesshy gave me to wear is beautiful though…I wonder where he got it…" Ashley wondered aloud as she slung her arm over the edge of the bed.

"I'm not sure but there are more in the closet" came a small cheery voice from the doorway scaring Ashley to death, "YAA!" Ashley yelped as she jumped up and fell over the side of the bed onto the floor. "Oh! I'm so sorry…. this Rin did not mean to startle you!" the voice spoke again as Ashley tried to sit up from the floor, Ashley looked up to see a very nervous looking Rin standing in the doorway. Ashley let out a sigh of relief as she sat up "oh Rin-Chan…it's you…I'm fine don't worry" Ashley reassured the young human child.

Rin slowly entered the room and trotted over to the bed beside Ashley "this Rin is sorry to disturb you but… Jaken hasn't returned yet and Sesshoumaru-sama has gone to his study to take care of some business and this Rin was bored" the young girl replied as she bowed her head. Ashley could only nod her head in agreement "tell me about it…this place doesn't even have T.V…" Ashley mumbled to herself and Rin gave her a weird look. Ashley stood up hastily and brushed off her kimono "um…anyway…I think I have an idea…lets go explore and make our own fun!" the older girl said as she grabbed Rin's hand and began to exit the room. God only knows what Ashley's idea of fun intales.

**With the Inu gang **

The pack of travelers continued to trudge through the plains as they began to enter the Western lands…Sesshoumaru's territory, "are we there yet?" Destiny whined for the 79th time that hour, inuyasha counted. Inuyasha's eye twitched "no" he said briskly as he continued to walk, Destiny sighed and cracked her neck to the side. "Are we there now?" Destiny asked nonchalantly and Inuyasha felt his fists clench to control the rage flowing through him "no. No. No! And for the millionth time no! Why do you keep asking that over and over again every god damned second?" Inuyasha exploded with anger as he turned around and yelled at the young girl.

The group was silent for a moment until "damn it! Lost again" Candace cursed as Kagome smiled victoriously, "ha-ha yup! I told you I knew inuyasha better than you guys thought… 56 minutes…pay up!" Kagome said smugly as she stuck out her hand expectantly. Candace, Destiny and Miroku all cursed silently and handed over an assortment of coins and bills both ancient and modern to Kagome, Inuyasha was stunned beyond belief '_they…they were betting on how long it would take me to get pissed off? What the hell?'_ The hanyou thought as he felt his muscles tense up in anger "YOU STUPID BITCH! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up in Kagome's face.

"Calm down inuyasha…there's no need to react so harshly" Miroku said trying to calm his hot headed friend a bit, "**what **did you call me Inuyasha?" Kagome hissed dangerously as she grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha suddenly got a very nervous look in his eye as he realized what Kagome's tone foreshadowed, "oh hell no! W-wait Kagome…uh…ah…err…" Inuyasha stuttered as Kagome pushed him away from her. "Damn…here we go again…" Destiny mumbled and Shippo nodded from on her shoulder, "Inuyasha…" Kagome bellowed and the whole group took a step back.

"Oh shit," Inuyasha lamented before Kagome unleashed her wrath, "Inuyasha…. SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" the young miko yelled causing Inuyasha to repeatedly be thrown face first into the dirt. Kagome crossed her arms in satisfaction as the rest of the group sweat dropped or snickered at the plight of the poor half-inu youkai who was currently eating dirt. "Come on guys! I think I remember a village a few miles ahead that we could stop to rest at…it's getting dark" Kagome huffed as she stomped off down the path, the others shrugged and looked at each other before turning to the miko "um Kagome…what about Inuyasha…I don't think he's conscious…" Sango said as she nudged Inuyasha's foot with her index finger.

"Leave him! He can find us when he wakes up! That ought to give him enough time to remember how to properly address a lady!" Kagome said with a cold voice as she began to walk off once again. The others continued to stare at inuyasha's unconscious form "um…do you think he'll be ok? Maybe someone should stay with him to make sure nothing bad happens while he's asleep…" Sango suggested as she cocked her eyebrow at the hanyou. Everyone looked at each other expectantly until finally Destiny sighed "fine…either Candace or me will stay…we're both more powerful than you guys…so we can handle our own" Destiny said to Miroku and Sango who nodded solemnly in agreement.

"I'll stay…I'm the oldest…besides I'm more directionally gifted than you can Des… I mean we already lost Ash…if you got lost then we'd never leave this place trying to find you" Candace scoffed and Destiny glared evilly at her cousin. "What? Why you little!" Destiny mumbled as she stared Candace down but the older girl rolled her eyes and pointed off in Kagome's direction "if you don't get your little high yellow ass down that path right now I will tell aunt Cindy when we get home" Candace declared. Destiny slumped her shoulders in defeat and turned to follow Kagome, Candace gave Miroku encouraging smiles telling them to go on ahead "me and rover over there will catch up to you soon enough! Make sure Destiny doesn't do anything stupid…again" Candace called after them as the demon slayer and the monk went off to catch up with Kagome and Destiny and Shippo.

"Wow…it's amazing isn't it Miroku?" Sango said as they neared their friends "what's that?" Miroku asked perplexedly, Sango smiled "it seems that even in future times…everyone's afraid of their mothers" Sango replied as she looked over at a defeated looking Destiny. Miroku smirked and nodded "indeed" he said quietly as they walked off.

**With Ashley **

Ashley and Rin were currently walking through the second floor hallway when suddenly **Slip-Bam!** "Oww Damn it! Stupid marble floors!" Ashley cursed as she lay on her butt on the floor, Rin giggled slightly as the girl helped herself up "oh…I'm sorry the maids just cleaned the floors and the stairwell today so it's quite slippery" Rin said as Ashley rubbed her hurting booty. Suddenly Ashley had a brilliant idea "hey Rin…have you ever gone stair boarding?" Ashley asked with a mischievous glint in her eye, Rin cocked her head cutely to the side "no…" she replied. Ashley smiled deviously "Rin-Chan darling…go get a couple of pillows from my room please…and bring them here" Ashley told the young girl. Rin nodded and scurried off to do her task while Ashley rubbed her hands together methodically.

**Sesshoumaru **

The great lord of the western lands sat stoically behind the large oak desk in his personal office as he listened to the ranting of the demon before him. "So now that I have taken over my brother's land in his stead…I believe that the meadow land on our border should be forthwith given to myself the lord of the Eastern lands…a lot of the demons on my territory do a lot of necessary hunting and such in this area and it would benefit our land more if you relinquished your ownership of the land instead of leasing it as you have in the past" the young gruff voiced demon explained.

The young demon was tall with an angelic face and two large antler type horns protruding from his lush mop of green hair, "hnnn…" Sesshoumaru replied as he began to drift off into his own thoughts while the conceited young pup of a demon babbled on about land and nonsense.

'_I wonder what the obnoxious girl is up to now…'_ Sesshoumaru wondered to himself…or so he thought.

'**_Hmmm…funny how you're thoughts keep falling to this strange new companion of yours'_**

'Who are you? What are you doing in my thoughts?' 

'_**It's me…your inner voice…you know your mind…your heart…blah blah! And all that doctor Phil crap'**_

'Who's this Dr.Phil fellow?' 

'_**Oh…ha-ha whoops! Wrong century! Anyway…about this human girl you're with now…umm…err….'**_

'_Her name is Ashley…and I am not with anyone…especially not a rude human wench like her…you must have me confused with that bastard half breed inuyasha'_

'**A-ha! See you even remembered her name…that proves that you must like her at least enough to think about her and remember her name…looks like someone may be getting a little crush…'**

'Silence fool! You have no idea what you're talking about…I have no desire to be with or get friendly with anyone…especially not a filthy human'

'_**Oh yeah? Well what about back there in the garden…you seemed to be getting a little friendly there…and besides you don't think all humans are so bad…what about Rin?'**_

'What about her? She means nothing to me either' 

'_**Oh really? Well how come you protect her let her live with you, and feed her? Huh? You know you care for Rin…'**_

'_That's absurd…she's merely human'_

'_**Uh-huh riiiight. You know that she's the daughter you never had…hmmm actually now that you have this Ashley girl…maybe you can have some little brats of your own'**_

'_Rin is not a brat! She's less annoying than you are…'_

'_**A-Ha! See there you go again defending her…see you do care!'**_

'_Maybe so…and only slightly but…I'd never get romantically involved with a human…it's un natural…I'm not like my father I have no desire to be involved with any lowly human'_

'_**What ever floats your boat sugar dumpling! Well looks like lord pain in the ass is getting impatient…so I'll leave you to your denial…later!' **_And just as quickly as it came the voice left causing Sesshoumaru to be brought back to his current surroundings.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and brought his attention back to the young youkai before him, after a moment or so he realized that the young whelp was awaiting a proper response from the great inu youkai. "That's all very interesting Muboshi…but what will your family be offering me in return for this territory you seek?" the super sexy Sesshy asked casually.

The younger tanned demon smirked wryly "well lord Sesshoumaru…although the land is more on our side of the border…I, like my father before me…. respect you and your father…so in return for the territory…I'm willing to give you a fair maiden from my own land to provide you with company and heirs" Muboshi said as he leaned towards Sesshoumaru expectantly. Sesshoumaru blinked before standing up calmly from his chair "so…in exchange for my very valuable land…you're offering me a common wench to bear me sons? Well I'm sorry to inform you that I will be declining your offer…good day" Sesshoumaru said with a note of finality as he reached his office door and opened it for his guest.

Muboshi nearly anime fell as he whipped around in shock at the more mature demon lord's decline of his offer, "w-what? You can't mean that! Well look lord Sesshoumaru…respect for your family or not…I will have that land even if I have to take it by force!" the antler eared youkai said angrily as he stood up and wrapped his cloak closer around his body. Sesshoumaru looked the boy in the eye unfazed "well that's all very well and nice whelp, but I think it's time you leave…good day" the inu youkai bellowed with a sharper edge in his voice this time. Muboshi replied with a low grumbling sound in his throat as he stormed out of the door and into the main room of the bottom floor, '_oooh! The nerve of that cold-hearted bastard! I'll kill him for this…I swear it'_ Muboshi thought sadistically as he stood clenching and unclenching his fists on the marble floor.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" came a loud squeal of enjoyment that caused both Muboshi and Sesshoumaru to stop and turn their attention towards the staircase, suddenly a blur of orange, black and white came swooshing down the stair rail and right in front of Sesshoumaru. When the blur stopped it spun and slid right up to Sesshoumaru's foot "oh…hello milord!" Rin said happily as she stood up wobbly, Sesshoumaru frowned as he looked at the young human girl "Rin…what were you doing? I thought I told you to go stay with that girl" Sesshoumaru said in a stony tone to the young girl. Muboshi eyed the young human cautiously "so it's true…the great terrifying inu youkai lord does have a human child in his care…amazing" Muboshi said mockingly causing Sesshoumaru to give him a death glare.

"KOOOOOOWAAAABUNNNNNGAAAAAH!" came a loud screech from the top of the stairs "what now…" Sesshoumaru lamented, just then Ashley came skidding down the rail on a satiny pillow only to slide off and fly right into Muboshi. "OOOf! Damn it! I really need to work on my landings more…um…hello there…" Ashley said as she pushed herself off of the young demon underneath her, Sesshoumaru covered his face with his hand…half to hide his anger and half to hide the grin of amusement tugging at his lips.

"What is this? Another human? Oh…and what's this…I smell your scent on her as well." Muboshi said with a sly grin as he sat up and pushed Ashley away, Ashley tripped on the bottom of her kimono and fell on her but near Rin. Muboshi stood up and smiled smugly "hah! Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree! And I would have thought your bastard half breed half brother would be the one to follow your father's foot steps…just like your dad…you're a filthy human loving dog!" Muboshi said puffing his chest out proudly. Sesshoumaru glared at the young demon and his eyes began to glow red as he flexed and retracted his claws.

Ashley stood up and scowled at the other man '_who the hell is this cocky little trophy room reject?' _Ashley wondered as the green haired demon approached her and brought a clawed finger to her cheek. "So how many bastard hanyous have you made with this little human whore already? Is that little one right there one of them?" Muboshi taunted Sesshoumaru; Ashley retaliated by biting down on the demon's digit once it neared her lips. "Ouch! Damn human wench!" Muboshi hissed as he cradled his sore finger, Ashley put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at the demon "shows how good your math skills are! Rin is like 6 years old and I'm 15…and I sure as hell know I didn't have no baby when I was 9!" Ashley spat out viciously as she shoved Muboshi backwards.

"And another thing Moose head, I don't appreciate how you just waltz into Lord Sesshoumaru's house and start trashing him like that! You better call Aretha baby because somebody needs to teach you some r-e-s-p-e-c-t, respect bitch!" Ashley said with another shove to Muboshi causing him to fall over. Sesshoumaru watched with slight interest at the display '_that stupid girl…does she realize that she is shoving around a demon lord? She'll end up getting herself killed…not that I care' _Sesshoumaru thought as he watched the girl continue to poke and shove Muboshi.

'**_Sure you don't…that's why you've been thinking about that girl so much' _**That little voice replied smartly.

'Damn…when did you get back here? I thought I told you off'' ' 

'_**You wish…I'm your mind baka-sama…you cant get rid of me…anyway back to my point…if you don't stop the girl now he just may kill her'**_

'And why should I care…she is human…her life is of no importance to me' 

'_**Oh please quit lying to yourself already, it's quite unattractive…you know you like her…she's tough, pretty, exceptionally powerful for a mortal and…she's not afraid of you'**_

'_Exactly, her disrespectful, brash demeanor is one of the things that makes her very annoying and troublesome…'_

'_**And cute… and witty…and…well need I go on?' **_

' W-what? Shut up! I never said anything of the sort! Stop putting words in my mouth…err head…err damn it! Where ever you are!'

'Well excuuuuuse me! I'm just speaking from the heart…your heart surprisingly now you know you would be sad if she got offed by that brat over there…so do something about you tight ass pansy!' ' Shut up already! I'll go save her ok! Kami-sama you get on my nerves!' 

'**_That's what I'm here for! Tootles!' _**the voice responded before it faded out and Sesshy was brought back to reality, "…And let's not even get started on your family!" Ashley said as she continued her rash of disses. "I mean it's like one day your ugly mom got drunk and screwed a moose…then out popped your ugly Jackollope lookin ass!" Ashley taunted as Muboshi's eyes began to glow crimson with anger. Sesshoumaru watched the scene suspiciously '_what the…it's as if she's trying to anger him on purpose…does she want to die or something?' _the demon lord thought to himself as he cocked a curious eyebrow over to the two battlers.

Suddenly Ashley felt a sharp tingle course through her limbs and she smiled "oh my bad…am I making you angry?" the girl asked in a mocking tone, Muboshi growled irately as he held up his hand where a large ball of light was hovering sinisterly ready to attack "oh goody looks like I have the advantage now" Ashley snickered. "You idiotic bitch! I've heard enough out of you… What kind of advantage do you think you have by angering me…it's time for you to die human. Guardian light blast!" Muboshi declared as he hurled the beam at the young girl's body. Ashley held out her hand in a blocking motion and smirked "you've obviously never fought with an empath before have you?" she said sinisterly as her eyes began to glow a bright green.

Suddenly as the beam reached her hand in absorbed into her palm "WHAT?" Muboshi and Rin exclaimed in shock. Sesshoumaru looked up in mild surprise as well '_what did she just do? Who is this human?' _Sesshoumaru wondered as he felt suspicions grow in the back of his mind, "my turn…GAURDIAN LIGHT BLAST!" Ashley exclaimed as she chucked the beam of light right back at Muboshi's un prepared form. "AAAHGGG!" the demon lord screamed as the beam of light devoured him and left only ashes in his stead, Sesshoumaru and Rin simply stared slack jawed at the ashes that once belonged to one of the lands most feared youkai lords…taken down by one smartass human girl.

Ashley sighed and wiped her brow with her hand "well…that was momentarily entertaining…so…got any pocky?" Ashley asked the dazed Sesshoumaru.

**2 hours later…With Inuyasha and Candace **

The sun had began to dip behind the mountains of the horizon leaving only a dim blue sky with streaks of orange and pinks, Candace sitting down leaning against a tree reading a book which she had brought with her in her bag. Inuyasha had woken up not to long ago and was starting a fire for the night, "damn wench! I can't believe she just left me here…now we have to go find them in the morning…stupid sunset…stupid wench" Inuyasha mumbled bitterly as he poked at the fire with a stick. Candace sighed and put her book down in her lap "would you stop complaining…you're giving me a headache…and you did sort of have it coming to you…never…I repeat never call your girlfriend a bitch!" Candace chided as she marked her page and placed it back in her bag beside her.

Inuyasha whipped around with a red face "w-what the hell are you talking about? S-she's not my g-girlfriend! As if!" Inuyasha protested, Candace simply rolled her eyes and leaned back further on the tree "whatever you say pooch…it makes no difference to me whether you want to face up to your feelings or not" she said with a cool shrug as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes accusingly at the girl and walked over to her, "what is that supposed to mean?" the impatient hanyou asked. Candace just shrugged again "well…I don't know…even though I've only been here a day…and all you two have done is fight…I can just tell…the way you always argue and try to make each other pissed off on purpose…the way you brood and act all sour and distant when she's not here. It's hard **not** to notice the romantic tension…or the unspoken love," Candace said while she still had her head leaned back and her eyes closed.

Inuyasha stared dumb struck at the girl as he let all she had to say try and sink it "that's nonsense! You don't know what you're talking about wench," Inuyasha said fervently as he blushed a deeper maroon color. Candace looked at the boy and laughed before scooting over to Inuyasha and draping her arm around his shoulder, Inuyasha tensed up at the girl's unexpected action and he turned to look at her slight confusion and suspicion in his eyes. Then before inuyasha could reply Candace pressed her index finger of her free hand to his lips, "look…I know that you think you have to be all tough and shit…and that showing your emotions will make you look less manly…or demonly…whatever! But trust me…take it from some one who's older, wiser, cuter, and a psychology major…you cant hide your feelings forever…not from yourself or others around you" Candace said with a friendly smile.

Inuyasha looked at her oddly as if he had just seen her for the first time and she had a flamingo tattooed on her forehead, Candace noticed his discomfort and removed her arm from his shoulder and giggled nervously. "Hah…yeah I forgot you weren't really the touchy feely type…but anyway kid, listen to mama Candy and try to be more open about your feelings…or else you grow old, alone, and bitter and lose all your hair and die while drowning in a sea of fanta! Ok?" Candace concluded with a smile. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should be grateful or afraid so he chose to simply nod which seemed to satisfy the older girl and she stretched lightly, "great! So…why don't we go to sleep now so we can meet up with the others bright and early…ok dog boy?" Candace said in a patronizing voice.

Inuyasha bristled and glared threateningly at the girl who had shifted up against the tree again to settle in for a sleep, "feh!" Inuyasha snorted as he sat beside the crater he's crawled out of with his arms folded into his haori. Candace pried one eye open and glanced over at the hanyou and smiled '_how cute…he's just as thick headed as Destiny…and just as insecure… it's like having a little brother this should be a fun couple of days' _the young woman thought with a sigh as she continued to keep watch from the tree as she noticed the young half demon begin to fall into a superficial sleep.

**With Destiny and Kagome and crew **

Everyone had settled down in their respective sleeping spots and was asleep at the small campsite. All except for Destiny who sat in an upright fetal position on the ground looking up at the moon forlornly, '_damn…this little expedition is taking too long! Who knows what that stuck up demon guy has done to her…this is too nerve racking' _Destiny mentally sighed. The young girl uncurled herself from her position and stood up and stretched, "hmm…maybe a little walk around the camp will clear my mind" she whispered to herself as she scratched the back of her head lazily.

Destiny looked over her companions to make sure they were still sleep and then quietly tip toed away from the campsite. The young girl stumbled over a tree root in the darkness and scrapped her knee on some rough bark from the tree she fell upon, "damn nature! It's friggin everywhere!" Destiny hissed quietly under her breath as she stood back up. She resumed her slow tranquil walking pace as she listened to the soothing sounds of the creatures of the night, but then she suddenly stopped as a new unnatural sound met her ears…footsteps.

Destiny sucked in a jagged breath as she tried to listen harder for the noise but suddenly it stopped as well '_weird'_ she thought as she shrugged it off and started to walk again. But then suddenly out of no where a big blur of bright green flashed by her and the next thing Destiny felt was something heavy strike her in the back of the head. The last thing Destiny heard as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the echoing darkness clouded her mind, was a faint bellowing chuckle from behind her. Destiny could feel the world around her swirling around her feet and a trickle of something warm dripping from the back of her head as she began to sway on her feet.

"Ashley…. Candice…" Destiny croaked out before she fell forward into unconscious, her limp body was caught by a pair of large burly arms belonging to a great sized man in a green tunic and no face.

The creature hoisted the fairly light girl over his shoulder and picked up his wooden club which he had used to strike his prey with, "hohoho…I've finally done something right for once. As soon as Inuyasha realizes his woman is gone he'll come right into our trap" the faceless being said in a thoroughly pleased voice as he began to walk off in a new direction away from the campsite. "Master Naraku will be pleased," the man said in a dark chuckle through his non-existent lips as he walked off carrying the limp, unconscious, bruised body of Destiny.

T.B.C

A/N: Whoa! Suspense eh? Looks like Naraku is after Inuyasha…but it seems one of his spawn children has screwed up and taken Destiny instead of Kagome! Uh-oh, what will happen when Naraku realizes this case of mistaken identity? What will become of our little fire starter Destiny after her brutal attack? Will Sesshy ever figure out his feelings…or get that damned voice out of his head? Who will save Destiny? And what happen when her cousins find out their baby cousin was kidnapped? Remember hell hath no fury like a woman scorned! Well tune in for the next action packed, romance glazed, comedy stuffed chapter of "Oops my Bad: Down the Well we go"! Please **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Mistakes and Misunderstandings

Ok I'm back with a brand new bag…err…chapter or something! Well here is chapter 8…even though I only got a few reviews…thank you so much to those who reviewed by the way!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Ashley, Destiny, and Candace because they are my 2 cousins and myself.

Ch.8: Mistakes and misunderstandings "Ashley…Candace…" 

"DESTINY!" Ashley screamed as she bolted into a upright position from the bed she was previously sleeping in, Ashley felt as if her chest were on fire as she kicked off the heavy silk comforter and scrambled to the floor. '_Something is wrong…I can feel it…she's hurt…I have to find out what's going on' _Ashley though as she quickly ran to the closet in her room and pulled out a loose turquoise blue yukata and put it on quickly. '_But where is she…I haven't seen her for almost three days…is she still with Inuyasha and his friends? I wonder if Sesshoumaru would help me'_ Ashley wondered as she slipped on her grey gym shorts under her kimono.

Ashley paused for a moment at the thought before scoffing at her own conceit in thinking the great lord Sesshoumaru would help out a "lowly" human like her. She then proceeded to tie her short hair back into a small ponytail before grabbing her book bag from beside the lush bed and picking up her slightly battered converse sneakers. The young girl took one last look at the beautiful room she had been blessed enough to stay in and sighed before opening the door to the room and quietly slipping into the hallway.

Once she was in the hallway she tiptoed slowly down the long passageway to the stairs, as not to wake anyone at this early hour. Once she made it to the stairs she tried to carefully walk down them with out too much scuffing done by her shoes, it seemed as if she had succeeded once she reached the bottom level of the stairs. '_Phew!_ _That wasn't so hard'_ the girl thought to herself smugly as she began to make her way to the main entrance.

"Where do you think you're going human?" came a cold slightly curious voice from behind her, "EEEYAAAAAAH! OH CRAP!" Ashley yelped as she whipped around to find a very annoyed looking Sesshoumaru behind her. Ashley sighed in relief as she realized it was just him "damn! What's your malfunction dude?" Ashley asked the lord angrily as she dropped her bag to the floor, Sesshoumaru looked down at her bag then at her with dark eyes. "Answer me…where were you planning on going without seeking my permission" the demon asked, completely ignoring the girl's statement.

Ashley looked at the demon lord with a big fake smile and quickly ran her fingers through her soft brown hair as she giggled nervously, "Oh…ha-ha…me? I was just…err…going for a walk," she said quickly. Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch in response as he continued to stare at her accusingly, Ashley sighed in defeat and picked her bag up "ok…look I'm going to level with you lord Sesshoumaru. I have to leave…it's a family emergency. Although I appreciate the kindness…well ok maybe kind is a **strong** word…anyway I appreciate the help you've given me and I hope to someday repay you" Ashley said with a gracious bow. "So until then…I gotta go so peace out!" she said with a quick grin before she turned and took off towards the doorway.

Sesshoumaru simply sighed in aggravation as the girl took off again…no doubt he'd have to practically sedate her to calm her down…again. Luckily Sesshoumaru had thought of her possibly escaping and he had the doors sealed shut with a binding spell that only he himself was immune to, he was going to make sure that his property stayed where it belonged…with him.

'**_See there you go again…being all possessive…how romantic! You want her all to yourself…you dog you! Ha-ha…no pun intended' _**a sniggering voice echoed in Sesshoumaru's mind, a voice he unfortunately was becoming quite used to.

'_Oh great…you again! Stop trying to make something happen when there's nothing there' _the lord of the western lands thought in reply as Ashley desperately pushed on the tall sturdy doors of the castle's entrance.

'**_Oh it's there Nancy Drew…you just choose to ignore it! But what should I care if you decided to live in denial for the rest of your lonely, bitter, depressing, sex deprived life. I'm just trying to help you out so you can realize your feelings and start to open up to people! You need to start making friends and for all our sakes you need a girlfriend man.' _**

Sesshoumaru scowled deeper as the voice in his head continued to rant, '_This Sesshoumaru is not amused by your meaningless drabble. And who's Nancy Drew?' _The demon lord replied in the (non) sanctity of his mind.

' _**Ughh Never mind…that's a bit ahead of your time, but like I was saying…you need some spice in your weak ass little social life…I mean for a grand, powerful, drop dead sexy demon lord your life is dull as dirt…I mean when's the last time you had a date? Dude, your love life makes Bill Gates look like the Mega Mack daddy of the millennium. **_

Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow in confusion and slightly pursed his lips in thought as he contemplated the voice's last statement. However, his deeply thoughtful look gave the great youkai lord the outward appearance of a stoned guppy. '_First of all I am to busy to engage in any frivolous social activities, second of all who's Bill Gates? And finally…why are you still here…you're only making yourself look stupid…I have no interest in friends nor do I have interest in that human girl' _Sesshoumaru thought in a matter-of-factly way.

**_You're hopeless Fluffy-sama! And you know that you soo wish you had friends like your little bro! Don't even deny that you envy him…I mean I'd know, I am you, Whatever…don't listen to me…I'm only your heart speaking to you…jerk. Just go ahead and be a stubborn little butt face…see if I care…I'm so outie!' _**the voice lectured on inside Sesshoumaru's head until eventually it faded out into silence…and Sesshoumaru was again left alone in his thoughts.

Until of course he was brought back to attention when he felt something heavy plow right into his chest and knock him over, "oww! That hurt like hell's mother on a Sunday evening…what is with that door?" Ashley cursed as she pulled herself up from Sesshoumaru's chest and straightened out her yukata. "Get. Off. Of. Me" Sesshoumaru seethed slowly and angrily as he regained his breath, Ashley sweat dropped and quickly scrambled off of him and to her feet. Once she had shaken off the fear she glared down at Sesshoumaru fiercely "look I said I was grateful for you letting me stay here…but I have to go…so you better let me out of this house right now and I mean it" Ashley said in a dangerously threatening tone that made Sesshoumaru's demon blood boil with rage at the girl's attitude.

The inu youkai stood up quickly and looked down at Ashley with a deadly glare, letting his height tower over her intimidatingly. Ashley however wasn't fazed in the least, "look…I don't care how big and scary you are…but this is a matter of family and if you get in my way I can and **will** fight you…I may look weak but you don't want to try me…you can trust that" Ashley challenged back as she stood up straighter and defended her ground. Sesshoumaru was torn at the moment. On one hand it was rather comical and intriguing to see this young human girl stand up to him and dare to disrespect and challenge his authority, in truth she had a lot of guts for someone in such a vulnerable position and Sesshoumaru respected that.

But then on the other hand he was livid with anger at the prospect of some lowly human would even dare to threaten him, "choose your words wisely human or you may regret them" Sesshoumaru warned as he fought hard to suppress the building anger that boiled his demonic blood. Ashley shivered involuntarily at his tone but didn't back down or show her fear, she was too prideful…prideful but not stupid. She realized that no matter how strong her powers may be they weren't enough to subdue Sesshoumaru at full demon force, not without her cousins anyway…so she decided to wave the white flag.

"Fine…I'll stay…for now. But as long as you keep me here against my will I'll make you so miserable you'll wish you'd never met me" Ashley sneered mysteriously before running back up the stairs and out of Sesshoumaru's sight. Sesshoumaru barely registered her disappearance before he looked up towards the staircase thoughtfully "I think I already do" the great inu youkai mumbled.

**Meanwhile with Inuyasha and the gang **

Shortly after awakening abruptly from her slumber Candace had grabbed Inuyasha and rushed off to catch up with the other inexplicably. "DESTINY!" Candace called out upon reaching the campsite; the others began to stir at the loud call. Kagome sat up sleepily and rubbed her tired brown eyes as Candace turned to her "huh…what? Inu-Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome mumbled as she let out a small yawn. Suddenly Candace dropped to her knees before Kagome and grabbed desperately at the girl's hands "where is my cousin? Where is destiny? Please did you see her?" Candace pleaded as Kagome tried to adjust her half asleep vision.

Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha sniffed the air and suddenly began to growl "Inuyasha, what is it?" Miroku asked seriously as he roused himself from his sleeping mat. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he faced westward "that scent…Naraku" Inuyasha said with a low growl building in his throat, Sango and Kagome gasped, "you mean…Naraku was here?" Sango asked as she instinctively grabbed for her boomerang. Inuyasha nodded "yep…and by the smell of it I'd say sometime last night" the hanyou said as he folded his hands into his haori. Candace released Kagome and looked up at Inuyasha and then over at the spot he'd been sniffing and wrinkled her brow "hmm…so this Naraku dude was here last night…and now Destiny has disappeared" Candace said thoughtfully.

"I wonder if the two occurrences have anything to do with one another…" Miroku asked curiously as he rubbed his chin in thought. Candace rolled her eyes at the monk "No shit Sherlock! That guy Naraku hates you guys so he came here last night and kidnapped **my **cousin!" Candace yelled angrily as she advanced on Inuyasha threateningly. "So you better get your self together now! Because you and your little friends are going to take me to my cousin! And on the way we are stopping by that other guy's house to collect Ashley because once we get Destiny back the three of us are out of here! Understood?" Candace seethed as she leaned into Inuyasha's face threateningly. Inuyasha blinked in surprise at the girl's threat and he then he stepped back and "feh'ed", "look wench I don't know who you think you are but you ain't the boss of me and besides we have other things to take care of it's not our fault that your stupid little friend got herself captured" Inuyasha retorted defiantly.

In response Candace hauled back her fist and in one fluid motion punched Inuyasha hard in the nose, catching him off guard. The hanyou fell back onto his butt and held his rapidly bleeding nose letting out a fierce growl at Candace. Kagome and the others turned to Candace in shock "hey! What's your problem?" Kagome asked Candace as she knelt down to help Inuyasha, Candace crossed her arms and sighed, "I'm really sorry Kagome…and Inuyasha, but it seems that violence is the only thing you understand. If I cant get your help by begging, or asking…I'll use force" Candace said half heartedly as she looked down at Kagome grabbing her first aid kit from Sango and trying to stop the bleeding.

"I broke your nose…I don't know if that's ever happened to you before but trust me it'll hurt and takes a while to heal…so the quicker we get to Ashley the quicker she can fix you up…so let's go" Candace said with a smile as she walked past the group huddled around Inuyasha. The group looked over at her and Kagome got up grabbing her bag "come on guys…she's right…it's kind of our fault that Destiny was kidnapped anyway…we might as well help get her back" Kagome shrugged as she began to try and catch up with Candace. Inuyasha cursed under his breath and stood up hastily wiping a bit of the remaining blood from his face on his sleeve. "Fine…but this better not take long" Inuyasha huffed as he made his way to the head of the pack with two large pieces of cotton lodges up each nostril to hold off bleeding.

**With Ashley **

Lord Sesshoumaru sat at the desk in his office reading over a few of his old deeds, just quietly minding his own business when suddenly…**thump!** Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze from his papers and towards his closed door where the peculiar sound had occurred. "Watch out!" "I'll get you this time Rin-Chan!" came a few excitable shouts from the hallway outside his door, '_I'm afraid to even look'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he tried to ignore the harsh thumping sounds coming from outside the sanctity of his office. Sesshoumaru looked towards the door again and it was silent. So with a relieved sigh he went back to his papers, adjusting the thin reading glasses he had taken from a dead human once during one of his travels.

He rarely wore them, as they were beneath his status and had once belonged to one of the filthy human creatures that Lord Sesshoumaru had always loathed so much. But he had found some time ago that they were quite useful when reading the smaller print of his documents and some foreign books he was able- through his vast power and influence- to obtain.

The great youkai lord placed the examined deed back in its proper pile and picked up small hand sewn leather bound book from the far right corner of his desk. Sesshoumaru opened the book and flipped through a few pages until he got to the section that held the records for this month's expenses. The great Sesshoumaru groaned with displeasure at the tedious task ahead of him as he ran the palm of his hand across the smooth flattened white tresses of his hair, which he'd pulled back in a low and loose ponytail. Sesshoumaru found that this style made it easier for him to read without having brush back falling strands of hair from his view. **Thump! **

Sesshoumaru slammed the book closed and turned sharply to the door where the noise had once again been heard "this is getting to be very disruptive" Sesshoumaru grumbled to himself as he stood up and walked over to the door and began to force it open. "What is going on out here?" Sesshoumaru demanded in a cool voice as he stood looking out of the now open doorway. Just as he had spoken his peripheral vision caught sight of a small white object flying towards his head, Sesshoumaru jerked his head to the side just as the white object made contact with the wall beside him.

The object shattered and a yellow gooey substance splashed out from the object and began to run slowly down the wall. Sesshoumaru was in a slight daze as he turned to examine the object that had attempted to assault him, "what in the hell is this?" Sesshoumaru asked aloud as he tried to suppress his spiked rage. A few moments latter Rin poked her head out from behind a large wooden stand housing a rather fierce looking marble bust of a dog demon. "Um…it's an egg Sesshoumaru-sama," the cute little girl explained as she came fully from behind her hiding place. As he looked over towards his young ward he noticed for the first time that her appearance seemed a bit odd, Rin was wearing a red strip of cloth tied under her long ebony fringe and around to the back of her head.

Rin put down the small whicker basket she had been carrying that was filled with the spherical eggs that had been assaulting the castle doors. "This Rin is sorry if she has disturbed you Sesshoumaru-sama," the young girl said sweetly as she bowed to her lord and guardian. Sesshoumaru ignored her apology and stepped closer to the girl as he bore down on her with his intense stare "what exactly were you doing Rin?" the demon lord asked her calmly. Rin beamed up at her sullen looking lord and giggled "oh…Ashley-nee and I are playing truth or dare and I got a dare!" Rin said proudly. Sesshoumaru's look soured further as he furrowed his elegant brow "and _why_ were you throwing eggs at _my_ office door?" Sesshoumaru asked a bit tensely but Rin ignored his tone.

"Well I picked dare and Ashley-nee dared me to egg your door Sesshoumaru-sama" the young girl replied cheerfully as she chose to ignore the menacing aura that seemed to settle upon her lord as he took in her words. '_That annoying wench! Is she trying to make me kill her? Grrr…one more time…one more disturbance on her part and I swear on my father's bones that I'll…' _Sesshoumaru raged on in his mind as he flexed his claws in an attempt to cam himself. "Hey Rin-Chan I got some more eggs if you want to try again…." Ashley said giddily as she came skipping from around the corner, Ashley stopped in her tracks as she looked up and noticed that little Rin was not alone.

Ashley's brain immediately told her to turn tail and run before she was mauled to death by a very pissed looking Sesshoumaru standing beside Rin. But before her feet could get moving she noticed the angry demon's very un-lordly appearance, he was wearing glasses and his hair was pulled back. In actuality he looked like one of Candace's college buds at an all night cram session, one of Candace's HOT buds. It was a very subdued and casual yet intellectual and sexy artsy sort of look. In other words, he was very un-Sesshoumaru like. "You…" Sesshoumaru managed to grit out as he prepared to unleash his fury upon the teen girl, but he was suddenly cut off by a surprisingly loud and amazed sounding voice.

"You look sexy" the words slipped from Ashley's lips before she could process the thought in her brain, she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and looked up at the stunned demon lord. Sesshoumaru's anger had peaked and dropped back down as the girl uttered those three words, his brain had ceased to function as the awkward silence descended upon them like a heavy veil of doom.

Rin just looked innocently between the two older people in the hall with her, but eventually she became bored and left them to chat up the kitchen servants. But the two statue like people remained incased in their awkward silence, '_I cant believe I just called him sexy…even though he is but that's besides the point. Now he'll probably kill me…aw damn…and I don't even have a camera…sigh. Olivia would be so jealous…hehe. See I told her I'd find some hot man candy on my trip this summer' _Ashley thought as she remained frozen. '_That reminds me…I need to call her soon…I wonder what she's up to? Her and Rachel are probably out somewhere right now…. oh wait…what was I doing? Got a little off track…hmmm' _she thought as she looked up at Sesshoumaru and removed her hand from her mouth.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember…I was lamenting about saying that Sesshoumaru was sexy even though he's probably thinking about killing me right now" Ashley said excitedly as she remembered her previous train of thought. Sesshoumaru only blinked stupidly at the girl and then cleared his throat causing Ashley to break out of her thoughts and look back at him "what?" she asked self-consciously. Then suddenly she wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brow "oh…I said that out loud didn't I?" she asked. "Yes" the youkai lord replied and Ashley cursed herself under her breath.

Ashley nodded and the two remained staring at each other "uh…sorry about being so informal but…err with your hair like that and those glasses…you look hot dude" Ashley said finally as she redirected her gaze to her feet. Sesshoumaru suddenly began to feel a slight flutter in his abdomen as the girl spoke such complimenting words. "Not that you aren't hot normally…I mean you are extremely attractive but now you seem more…you know…err your more…approachable" Ashley continued as she began to twiddle her thumbs. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise '_Did she just say she thought I was attractive?'_ the very thought caused heat to rise slightly in Sesshoumaru's face.

It was certainly an occurrence that had never happened before. But somehow for some reason the words the girl had spoken caused the usually stoic and cold-blooded youkai lord to blush. Unfortunately Ashley happened to look up at this exact moment and she gasped as she took notice of the strange pinkish tint now gracing Sesshoumaru's cheeks. "Holy crap…are you blushing?" Ashley gaped in surprise as she stared open mouthed at Sesshoumaru's face. Her blatant scrutinizing gaze caused Sesshoumaru to feel even more uncomfortable and he looked away from her microscope like gaze to prevent his embarrassment from showing on his features.

A long silence passed.

A Very long silence.

Finally Sesshoumaru broke the silence "ok…I shall make a deal with you human. On the count of three I'm going to go back into my office and you will walk down the hallway and back to where ever you were before and we will never speak of this again" Sesshoumaru said in a calm low tone as he looked up at met his cold golden eyes with Ashley's warm brown ones. Ashley thought about it for a second and then nodded "deal" she said briskly and stuck her hand out towards Sesshoumaru, he accepted it and shook her hand. After that Sesshoumaru removed his hand from hers and began to count "One…two…three" at the end of the count Sesshoumaru and Ashley both turned around and went there separate ways in silence.

** With Candace and the Inu-gang **

"Well there it is…up on that hill," Inuyasha said a bit sourly as he stood in front of the group pointing to a large castle type mansion on a lone hill. Candace shrugged boredly "eh…I've seen better. Some how I thought this would be a little more exciting" Candace said with a tinge of disappointment, Inuyasha and Miroku sweat dropped "well at least we're finally here…. but now that we are Lady Candace, how do you propose we go about retrieving your cousin?" Miroku asked as he anxiously gripped his staff.

Candace looked at the monk and smiled coyly "We go in through the front door and ask this Sesshoumaru-san to hand over Ash and then we take her and go find that other guy and get Destiny…. simple as pie" the tall brunette said simply. Miroku gave her a strange look as did the others, "um…Candace, that sounds like a great plan. But what if Sesshoumaru isn't as cooperative as you'd hope?" Kagome asked Candace unsurely. Candace simply shrugged "then I'll make him" she said coolly. The others around her simply stared incredulously at the confident girl "ok then…lets go!" Candace said with a cheer as she began to walk ahead of them and towards the mansion.

** Elsewhere with Destiny **

Somewhere far up in the mountains deep within the eastern lands, Destiny lay unconscious in a dimly lit cave. By this time the girl had begun to twitch in her sleep and toss slightly "oh…well it looks like the little human is beginning to wake up" the unmistakable voice of Kagura echoed through the dark dampness of the cave. "This should be rather interesting" came a second voice that was undoubtedly Kana. Destiny rolled over on her side and slowly cracked one eye open as a yawn built up in her chest, she blinked a few times before pushing herself up into a seated position and stretching her arms above her head.

"Ow" she suddenly gasped as she felt a dull throbbing in the back of her head, she immediately brought a hand to hold the aching spot and she found a large swelling bump on the spot. "Where did that come from…" she mumbled to herself as she tenderly touched the wound, she suddenly went rigid when she felt a warm liquid substance coat her fingers…. blood. At that moment her eyes flew open and fought hard to adjust to the dim lighting. "Oh good…you finally woke up" Kagura said rather sarcastically causing Destiny to become alert to other presences "who are you? No scratch that…I don't care…where am I?" she asked defensively as she jumped to her feet.

But her demands were only met with silence "show yourself! Or are you to much of a chicken to look your captive in the face" Destiny taunted as she looked around wildly for any sing of another person. Suddenly the sound of laughter met her ears and two figures stepped out from the shadows, as Destiny looked closer she identified them both as female. One was a rather pretty woman in a plainly designed kimono and medium length black hair, the other looked like a small child and she had white hair that matched her white attire and strangely seemed to be holding a mirror.

"That's lot of big talk from such a little human…I'd watch it if I were you" the tall one said "It may have been a mistake…you being brought here, but I'll make no mistakes killing you" she said confidently as she reached out and brought the tip of her long fan to Destiny's neck. Destiny furrowed her brow and gave the woman a puzzled look before she burst out laughing right in her face. Kagura nearly jumped in shock as the girl didn't shrink away in fear or cry but instead…laughed, at her. Kagura turned and gave Kana a questioning look and the stoic looking girl shrugged, Kagura decided to try again.

She narrowed her eyes threateningly at the girl and moved closer "What…. is so funny?" she asked with a deadly coldness as she placed her fan free hand on her hip casually. Destiny looked up at her once her laughter had subsided "oh…sorry it's just that was such a cliché bad guy thing to say…I couldn't help myself" Destiny giggled as she looked around curiously "hmm…so now that we've established that you're cliché and I'm bored…can I go?" she asked Kagura. By this time the female demon was rather pissed at the small girl's insolence, in one swift move Kagura shoved Destiny to the ground and stood over her "enough! Look human…I don't know who you think you are but you obviously have no clue who you're dealing with" Kagura seethed.

Destiny blinked a few times as se tried to process what had happened. Finally she looked up at Kagura and using her left leg, she swiftly kicked the demon's legs out from under her. In one surprised yelp Kagura landed flat on her but and could only look up in shock as Destiny stood up and dusted herself off "ok…first of all, I pretty much figured you were a demon by the way you kept calling me _human_ and by your stuck up attitude" Destiny said as she looked down at Kagura "second of all…bitch you must be out of your mind! Putting your nasty little pasty hands on me…girl, you better be glad I don't cut you!" Destiny scoffed as she walked past the fallen Kagura and towards the mouth of the cave.

"Wait just a Minute girl!" Kagura yelled out after her as Destiny began to walk away, suddenly Kana stepped out in front of Destiny and looked up at her "look into my mirror" she said hypnotically as she held up the shiny soul trapping mirror. Destiny didn't comply however, instead she looked right into the shorter girl's eyes "um…how about no! You creepy little alien crack baby!" Destiny said as she reached down and shoved the mirror out of her way causing it to slip from Kana's hands and shatter on the cave's damp cold floor. Kana's usually expressionless face became panicked as she dropped to her knees and grabbed at the mirror pieces. Destiny smiled sheepishly "my bad…um…well bye!" she said cheerily as she began to head to the opening.

"You'll be sorry you little bitch!" Kagura seethed as she stood up and raised her fan in preparation, "Dance of the-ehh!" Kagura was cut off mid attack as Destiny turned around and glared intently at the long fan. Suddenly the fan burst into flames and a startled Kagura could hardly drop it in time before the flames spread up her kimono sleeve. "And third of all…my name is Destiny. Destiny Alazze Thomas…don't forget it," she said with a smirk before exiting the cave with only a slew of curses and screams trailing behind her.

After leaving the cave Destiny found that she had to hike down some rather rocky mountainsides to get back to the grassy forest. "Woo…that was exhausting! Hmm…now if only I could remember where Inuyasha and the others were headed…." Destiny said aloud as she stopped to lean heavily on a large tree trunk to catch her breath. Suddenly she felt the temperature around her drop and she felt a presence, immediately causing her to go on the alert. '_Oh…snap! Here we go again' _she thought as she turned around briskly preparing to fight.

But instead she saw a petite and beautiful young woman with ebony hair and sad lifeless eyes standing before her carrying a bow. "Uhhh…." Destiny was at a loss for words '_she looks familiar…hmm' _Destiny thought, the woman looked over at Destiny unfazed "excuse me young girl, did you say you knew Inuyasha?" the woman asked as he eyes burned with some hidden emotion at the name.

T.B.C

A/N: Sorry about the long wait…I found out last week I have gallstones. So I need surgery soon…and it hurts like hell! Anyway, how did you like it? Did you like Kagura and Kana's little cameo? I love Kagura! I hope she wasn't to OOC because I haven't seen much of her in the series…gomen nasai! Mmm…forgive me for giving Sesshy glasses…I had a fan girl moment (I love glasses on guys…hot guys)…but it's all right because he's my baby's daddy! Wooohoo! Ha-ha…so did you guess who the mystery woman Destiny met was? It's KIKYO! Ha-ha, be prepared for some slight Kikyo bashing…hehe I love bashing her...it will be hilarious! Please stay tuned! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	9. Explosive Reunions

Oh yeah! I'm finally back! Sorry about the long wait but I've had a busy year y'all. Right now it's 5:15 in the morning and I haven't slept yet because I was working on this chapter so please…please enjoy. Remember, I'm getting under eye circles for you people! Now that's true love…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha but I own the three OC's. Oh yeah!

**Ch.9: Explosive Reunions and Jaken's Last Stand**

**With Ashley **

Ashley sat at the bottom of the large stairwell with her knees curled up to her chest and her chin on her knees. She'd been like this for an hour or two now, boredom had taken route. Ashley groaned and stretched out her legs in front of her as she yawned "aww man…I'm so bored. I shouldn't be sitting around here like a bump on a log! Destiny might be in trouble" Ashley suddenly declared as she stood herself up and looked around. Ashley knew that she had promised to stay put but, this was family business. Besides Sesshoumaru was probably so pissed at her for making him break his stoic manner and blushing that he wouldn't care if she left or not.

Ashley giggled to herself '_oh yeah…I forgot about that…but he really was hot looking' _Ashley thought to herself. Ashley looked around cautiously and then turned around and began to creep back up the stairs to the second floor. Once she had made it up she crept quietly back to the room she had been staying at and entered as silently as possible. "Ok…this shouldn't be too hard" Ashley murmured to herself as she closed the door behind her walked over to the bed and grabbed her book bag, then she walked carefully over to the window near the vanity in the room. Ashley leaned slightly out the window and looked down at the 2 story drop, "hmm…maybe this wasn't my brightest idea" she mumbled to herself as she hoisted her back pack on her shoulders and hooked one leg out of the window.

Ashley looked up at the long leafy branch above her window and suddenly she got a brilliant idea. "Well…farewell Sexy demon lord…I'm off to find my kinfolk" she whispered back into the room before grabbing onto the branch and trying to maneuver herself up onto a sturdy looking branch beneath it. "Here it goes" Ashley whispered to herself as she jumped from the window ledge and straddled the larger branch, Ashley carefully began scooting back towards the base of the tree '_this is pretty easy…'_ Ashley thought happily as she made it to the base of the tree and wrapped her arms around it.

Now all she had to do was carefully scoot her way down the tree using the branches and she'd be home free, "are you sure you're alright Candace? I think it's still bleeding" came a vaguely familiar voice from underneath Ashley. The short haired girl stopped moving in the tree and craned her neck to see who was speaking "I'm fine. As long as I keep pressure on it the bleeding will stop…so what's the next plan of action?" came another familiar voice. '_Holy crap! Was that…was that Candace's voice?' _Ashley thought disbelievingly, '_that's impossible…how did she know we were here…or that here even existed? How did she get here?'_ Ashley thought curiously as she tried desperately to lean back and see through the tree to catch sight of who was talking.

"What do you mean? We're going to find the front door, storm the place, call out that bastard brother of mine, kill him then take the brat and leave" a voice that was distinctly Inuyasha replied. Ashley gasped '_it has to be them! What the heck are they doing here?'_ Ashley thought as she tried to crawl onto a lower branch to get a better look, "some plan! Could you at least try to think of something helpful?" Shippo replied smartly. "What was that you little punk!?" Inuyasha growled as he prepared to strike the little fox demon, Ashley straddled the new branch and tried to crawl out further onto the branch. Suddenly the branch began to shake and crack '_this isn't good'_ Ashley thought as she looked back to see that the branch was snapping away from the base of the tree.

"OW! Kagome help! Inuyasha's hitting me!" Shippo cried as he rubbed his head and ran to hide behind her leg, Kagome gave Inuyasha an annoyed glare "Inuyasha…" she said warningly as she prepared herself to "sit" him until the cows came home. But unfortunately she was interrupted as a screaming creature came tumbling out of a nearby tree and landed squarely on top of Inuyasha's back. The others jumped away in surprise as Inuyasha found himself eating dirt "why me?" Inuyasha grumbled through the dirt that filled his mouth. After a few moments the person rolled off of the hanyou and onto the ground with a small thud "ow…I knew there was a reason I never used to climb trees as a child" Ashley groaned as she sat up and rubbed her sore ribs.

"Ashley!" the gang all chorused in surprise as they watched in mild disbelief as the very girl they had come to rescue had just fallen into their laps…or more correctly, had fallen onto Inuyasha's head. "Ash! Where did you come from? I thought you had been taken by some demon lord guy?" Candace asked her cousin in confusion and joy as she helped the girl to her feet. Ashley nodded "yeah, I did but then last night I had this dream about Destiny and I just…well I was worried so I left" Ashley admitted.

Candace furrowed her brow slightly "yeah, me too. Last night Destiny went missing and Miroku believes it might be the doing of that Naraku guy" Candace told her younger cousin as she placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley's eyes widened slightly and then she suddenly shuddered "what's wrong Ashley? Are you cold?" Shippo asked curiously as he watched the girl suddenly look scared.

"Oh crap…I can sense him…he's getting closer…and he's pissed…so pissed" Ashley murmured as she looked around anxiously. "Who? Who's coming?" Sango asked seriously as Ashley ran to hide behind Candace "Sesshoumaru…he seems to have a very angry aura about him" Ashley replied nervously. Candace turned to look at her cousin scrupulously "how mad?" she asked the slightly shorter girl.

Ashley took a step back and crossed her arms thoughtfully over her chest "hmmm…remember that time you borrowed Auntie Norma's car with out telling her and drove it up to Atlantic City and then hit that tree?" Ashley asked curiously. Candace blew out her cheeks "oh, that mad huh? Wow what'd you do?" Candace asked curiously, Ashley was about to answer when suddenly she was interrupted "She snuck out and tried to run away" came a deep and cold voice from behind Ashley.

"Yeah, I snuck out and tried to…" Ashley trailed off as her eyes suddenly widened in realization and fear, Ashley swallowed hard and looked over at Sango "he's right behind me isn't he?" she asked the demon slayer flatly. Sango gave Ashley a sympathetic look and nodded "yes" she replied shortly.

Ashley cursed under her breath before calmly turning around to come face to face with a very angry and very scary looking Sesshoumaru. "Oh hey Lord Sesshoumaru! What are you doing out here? I was just taking a little afternoon walk…and uh…look who I found…" Ashley attempted feebly as she stepped back cautiously towards her cousin and the others. Sesshoumaru blinked not amused at her sad attempt to lighten the mood and cocked his eyebrow slightly with cold arrogance "I highly doubt that" the esteemed lord replied curtly.

Ashley pouted sourly and turned to her cousin "oh well…you can't blame a girl for trying right?" she asked with a shrug. "Ashley…" Candace and Inuyasha's crew all groaned with a group sweat drop. Lord Sesshoumaru was really beginning to understand why he detested humans so much "And to what do I owe this much unwanted trespassing on MY property, little brother" Sesshoumaru hissed in a none to friendly tone towards the hanyou. "What's it to you?" Inuyasha spat back with equal venom. Sango cleared her throat loudly "um Inuyasha…he kind of has a right to know. I mean we ARE in his territory unannounced" the demon slayer shrugged.

Inuyasha gave Sango a sharp glare "don't help me" he snapped and the slayer simply sighed and closed her mouth again. Finally Kagome stepped up beside inuyasha and took a deep steadying breath "Sesshoumaru, we're sorry about intruding but we really needed to get Ashley so that she can help us find their cousin. She may be in danger" Kagome spoke urgently as she tried to appeal to the Demon's soft side. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he looked down haughtily at the young girl "and why is this any of my concern?" he asked deadpan.

'_Oh yeah' _Kagome thought to herself '_he doesn't have a soft side'_ she frowned slightly as she realized she had failed in her attempt. Candace looked over at her cousin and gave her an urgent look before turning to the lord of the western lands "ok then. If you don't care about what we do then I'll just take my cousin and we'll be on our way" the older brunette said curtly as she grabbed Ashley's hand to pull her away.

Sesshoumaru made a quick motion with his hand and pulled Ashley back by the back of her yukata. "Hey! Paws off lord fussy-pants! I'm not your chew toy" Ashley snapped as she yanked herself from Sesshoumaru's grip. The demon lord didn't bother to acknowledge her insults as he looked over at Candace with cold and triumphant eyes, "Despite my disdain for her company, this human wench belongs to me and she will not be going anywhere" the lord of the western lands proclaimed.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Candace nearly screamed as she clenched her fists and glared up at the demon. "Um…Lady Candace? Please calm down…maybe we should talk about this first" Miroku reasoned a bit nervously as he stepped towards the fuming future girl. "There is nothing to talk about.

Ashley will stay here and you and the rest of the human trash will leave my property before I change my mind and kill you all where you stand" Sesshoumaru said thickly. He was doing all he could to suppress his youki and the insolence of this human woman was really working his nerves.

That was the last straw. Candace could feel the surge of power coursing through her veins as she glared unblinkingly at the demon. "Oh snap…" Ashley said quietly as she saw that unmistakable look in her cousin's eyes. Inuyasha must have sensed it a swell because he suddenly grabbed Kagome's shoulder and pushed her back behind him slightly as he stepped away from the enraged female. Ashley looked from Candace to Sesshoumaru and shivered involuntarily at the sudden chill in the air as Candace began to raise her arm up in front of her.

Sesshoumaru sensed something strange as well and suddenly found himself wondering just what kind of humans these girls were. Ashley's eyes widened in fear as she saw Candace's middle finger twitch in preparation. "Duck!" Ashley yelled out as she tackled Sesshoumaru, knocking him off his feet just as Candace flicked her wrist and sent a huge blast of lightning fast molecules out. The explosion of hydrogen molecules in the space where Sesshoumaru once stood was so great that it blasted a small crater into the ground, sending dirt and blades of grass flying in all directions.

The backlash of the explosion caused the members of Inuyasha's party to stumble back slightly as they braced themselves against it. Once the air settled down around them Candace was standing slack jawed and a bit dusty in the center of it all. "Ashley! What do you think you're doing!" she yelled at her cousin as the younger girl slowly pulled herself up from the ground. Ashley spat out a bit of grass that had blown into her mouth during the explosion and dusted off the pretty and now dusty kimono she wore.

"I think I'm stopping you from senselessly murdering some guy over a stupid threat!" Ashley shouted back at the other woman. "Don't you even care that that right now as we sit here and bull shit around our own flesh and blood could be lying bleeding to death in some ditch?" Candace ground out as grabbed Ashley by the shoulders and shook her. By this time Sesshoumaru along with the other feudal era residents had gotten up and were watching with slight awe and uncertainty at the two relatives.

"Of course I do! But killing Lord Sesshoumaru is not going to help her! Why do you always have to fly off the handle like that when you don't get your way?" Ashley yelled at her cousin as she pushed the taller girl away roughly and glared back at her.

"What the hell was all that about!?" Inuyasha yelled at the two fuming girls as he stomped over to Candace and Ashley. Ashley turned her gaze to Inuyasha and gave him a hard look "Candace is being a ass! That's what that was!" Ashley huffily informed the silver haired hanyou. Candace turned briskly to Inuyasha and pointed a stiff finger at Ashley " All I was trying to do was rescue this ungrateful brat from the forces of of evil so we can go and rescue our other cousin. I was trying to help this ingrate! How does that make me an ass?" Candace demanded as she practically screamed in Inuyasha's face.

"Look you guys need to…" Inuyasha began to say but was cut off as Ashley smacked Candace's hand away from her "you're an ass because all you think about is what you want!" she snapped defiantly at her cousin. "Stop this now or I'll…" Sesshoumaru tried to interject threateningly but was cut of as the girls went back to their shouting match. "So what are you saying? You want me to leave you here so you can play _house_ with Lord stick-up-his-but?" Candace replied with equal iciness.

"Hey! Would you two idiots just…" Inuyasha tried to interrupt but he was simply ignored as the two girls went on squabbling. The two girls were becoming quite a bit louder and quite a bit more animated as their argument escalated.

"….well FORGIVE me! I'll never do another favor for you ever!" Candace screeched as she pushed Ashley back roughly. "I didn't ask for your help!" Ashley screamed back as she shoved the other girl. "If you shove me one more time little girl I'm gonna…" Candace was hissing back as she curled up her fists in preparation to strike if needed. Ashley clenched her own fists in response and spat back at Candace "I dare you! You better watch who you're threatening or I'll…."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both barked loudly in an eerie unison. The two girls stopped their yelling and looked back between the two half siblings. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo did the same sort of ping-pong look between the two brothers. And as much as the two siblings hated each other, Miroku had to note just how strikingly similar the two brothers looked at that moment. They both stood straight and solid on their respective grounds and held the same cold stern looking expression in their amber eyes as they glared down at the two girls from the future.

But of course Miroku would never say anything to either of the. Oh no, he'd never do that; he liked living. Ashley and Candace however weren't fortunate enough to know what Miroku knew and instead chose to comment on the occasion. "You know, for someone as _high_ up on the social ladder as you are Sesshoumaru I wouldn't think you'd be as rude as your brother" Ashley huffed as she turned away from Sesshoumaru. "Yeah, it must run in the family" Candace said dryly as she eyed the two of them.

"Uh-oh…um, Inuyasha…c-calm down ok…?" Kagome said fearfully as she saw the vein in Inuyasha's forehead bulge slightly as he clamped down his jaw to try and prevent himself from verbally assaulting the poor unknowing girl. Sesshoumaru on the other hand remained calm and cool as usual. Or so it appeared to the untrained eye. If one squinted hard enough they would notice the slight tint of redness that had begun to encircle his pupils and the slight twitch in his left eyebrow.

"Uh…Are you ok Lord Sesshoumaru?" Ashley asked a bit freaked out as she noticed that it looked like he'd stopped breathing. Sesshoumaru cast a hard lava freezing glare down at her as his upper lip curled back slightly in a disgusted manner. Luckily for Ashley Jaken had chosen this exact moment to make his miraculous yet unwanted return. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! I'm so glad I found you! I've been walking for hours to try and find you! I finally made it back to you milord" the little bruised and scratched imp squeaked out pathetically as he limped over towards the others using his staff as a cane.

"Wow, I've seen festering corpses that have looked better than he does" Sango winced slightly as she looked over the battered and worn state of the little toad demon thing. Shippo leapt up on her shoulder and pinched his nose between his fingers "yeah and they smelled better too" the kitsune pup blanched as the imp made his way over to stand before his beloved lord Sesshoumaru. "I'm so sorry for having left you alone al this time milord! But don't worry now that your faithful servant Jaken is here I shall help rid you of this evil human wench!" Jaken declared as he stopped to glare up at Ashley who simply blinked back at him in response.

"Ashley…" her name sounded sharp and deadly on Sesshoumaru's tongue and Ashley couldn't help but let out a small squeak of fear. Ashley quickly scooped Jaken's small lumpy form up in her arms and held him up towards Sesshoumaru wit her extended arms, "let me go! Put me down! You insolent human! How dare you man handle me!" the imp cursed her as he tried to wiggle free of her grasp. Ashley looked up at Sesshoumaru with puppy eyes and a sad little pout as she held Jaken, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I know you're mad but…you wouldn't strike a helpless young girl holding a helpless little deformed crack addicted baby would you?" she asked in her sweetest and most pitiful sounding voice.

Jaken looked up with horror and saw the familiar look of rage upon his master's beautiful face and he felt the green color in his skin pale drastically "Milord…p-please…h-have mercy…" the imp pleaded to dead ears. Sesshoumaru only narrowed his eyes further at her and in one quick seemingly effortless move Sesshoumaru smacked Jaken out of Ashley's hands and sent him flying off into the distant hills and mountains that surrounded his castle. "GOING! GOING! AAAAAND GONE!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shouted as they watched Jaken's quickly distancing form catapult through the air.

"Don't you ever. Compare me to that…that…filthy bastard hanyou" Sesshoumaru said crisply as he seethed down at Ashley. "What ever you say!" she nodded vigorously at the demon looming over her. Suddenly Ashley turned to Candace and grabbed the other girl's arm "um…I changed my mind. I think I want to go find Destiny and go home now" she whispered to the others and Candace nodded before pulling Ashley along with her towards the group where Inuyasha was being heavily sat by Kagome to keep him from drawing his sword on Sesshoumaru after that "filthy bastard hanyou' insult.

But before they could begin their exit Sesshoumaru grabbed Ashley by the elbow of her free arm and pulled her (along with Candace) back in place. "I'm sorry did I say you were free to go? I don't happen to remember giving you my permission" Sesshoumaru spoke deliberately and very patronizingly in tone. Ashley turned to give him a 'ha-ha-that's-about-as-funny-as-syphilis' sort of look. "Ok, Ok. You got jokes Lord Sesshoumaru, you got jokes" she said with a begrudging nod as she carefully dislodged her arm from his grasp.

"Look, Lord Sesshoumaru you're a very cool guy. And you're quite possibly one of the most attractive as well" Ashley said with great earnest. Candace shrugged and nodded as Kagome and Sango nodded as well in agreement. "What! You can't possibly think that asshole is good looking can you?" Inuyasha huffed a bit too angrily at Kagome as she agreed with Ashley. Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to calm his rising anger "come on Inuyasha, even you have to admit that Sesshoumaru is a very handsome fellow. Even I think so" the monk said nonchalantly. Inuyasha gave Miroku a 'bitch-please' kind of look and swatted the monk's hand away from him "yeah I bet you do…" Inuyasha mumbled as he made some distance between himself and the sweat dropping monk.

"But all that aside," Ashley sighed and brought her hand up to scratch the back of her head. "In the past couple days I've known you…you seem very quick to anger and pretty violent as well" Ashley added with the utmost care not to sound insulting. "And possessive! Don't forget possessive" Candace chimed in with a less than sincere smile plastered on her face. Sesshoumaru's eye twitched and Ashley elbowed her less than subtle cousin in the side to shut her up.

"The thing is," she continued "I can't be with you anymore. I mean look I have to think of my own safety" the cocoa skinned girl shrugged. "So…I what I'm trying to say is that…well…it's over. We can't go on like this, I'm sorry" Ashley said with a sigh of finality. Sesshoumaru's face melted back into a look of surprise and slight confusion "are you…dumping me?" he asked incredulously as he perked an eyebrow at the girl. Ashley winced slightly at the emotion in his voice (or at least what she thought was emotion) "yeah…um…oh shit. Look I'm not very god at this whole breaking up thing but…um…don't feel bad I mean…there are plenty of other fish in the sea" she concluded hopefully.

"You're dumping me?" Sesshoumaru seemed to be asking it more to his self than anyone else but Ashley nodded gravely in response as Inuyasha and his friends looked on in drop jawed awe. Candace saw the look of regret washing over her cousin's eyes and quickly hugged the girl to her body protectively. "Look dude, my little cousin has had enough ok? You're just way to violent and controlling for her" Candace said bluntly. "And I refuse to let her play the Tina to your Ike, the Whitney to your Bobby, the Pam to your Tommy! Enough!" Candace declared throwing her head back dramatically.

"What the hell is this? I feel like I'm watching some sort of cheesy melodramatic play" Inuyasha grumbled as he looked oddly at the scene before him. Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were already sitting down on the ground staring intently at the scene before them as if they were watching the newest 'Go there-y-iest' episode of Degrassi. "Shhh…just shut up and watch" Kagome whispered as she pulled the hanyou down to the ground with the rest of them and passed around a box of chocolate pocky.

"But…how can we break up when we were never together in the first place?" Sesshoumaru asked rather dead pan. In reality Sesshoumaru was no longer s angry as he was just plain amused. '_Wow, maybe it was a good idea to keep her around…this human never ceases to amuse me'_ the demon lord thought to himself as he awaited Ashley or Candace's reply. "Be that as it may…" Ashley shrugged it off dismissively but Candace just ignored him entirely.

"Don't make this hard ok? It's over to why don't you go find yourself a band-aid baby because you just got cut, you feel me?" Candace snapped her fingers as a signal of finality and proceeded to turn away with Ashley in tow and walk away from the bemused but silent Sesshoumaru. As they were walking away towards Kagome and the others Ashley turned back to look at Sesshoumaru one last time before turning out right and running back towards him.

To the surprise of everyone (especially Sesshoumaru and Candace) Ashley threw herself into Sesshoumaru's chest and held him as if all life depended on it. "What the hell are you doing?" Candace gawked as she watched Sesshoumaru look down unsurely and slightly…dare she say…flushed? "I cant do it! I can't just leave him like that! I made a promise to stay" Ashley exclaimed after a while. She pulled her face away from Sesshoumaru's chest and looked sheepishly at the others "besides, he's just too yummy to pass up" Ashley giggled. Candace nearly fell over at the news while Sesshoumaru felt the now increasingly familiar sensation of warmth in his chest as the girl hugged him.

"Yes! I win…pay up losers" Shippo cheered as he gave Miroku a high five as the others all groaned and handed over various forms of currency to the small kitsune. "Damn, and I really thought she would leave him for good" Inuyasha grumbled as he tossed his own few coins at Shippo, who proceeded to divide the winnings up between him and the purple robed monk. "I knew she'd give in eventually. The power of lust prevails!" Miroku grinned madly as he tucked the money away in his robes. "Ashley you are so shallow sometimes" Candace sighed as she massaged her temple.

"Whoa! Whoa Quick Silver!" came a loud hazardous cry from just over a nearby hill. "That sounded vaguely familiar" Kagome mumbled when suddenly over the hill came Destiny ridding the back of a very frantic looking wild boar. "Tally, Hoes!" Destiny cheered as they bounded closer to the others while she waved a large wooden bow in the air above her. "Destiny!" Candace and Ashley exclaimed in relief and joy as they both began walking up to greet their long lost relative.

Unfortunately the boar wasn't so ready to stop for a reunion and ended up running right into the two girls. "Ow!" and with a loud thud of bodies colliding the boar was free of the girl on it's back and the little mammal proceeded to get the heck out of dodge! "Are you guys ok?" Sango asked as she and the others ran over to make sure the time traveling trio were ok. Ashley and Candace were the first to help themselves up and then they hoisted Destiny to her feet as well. The smaller girl rubbed her backside with the hand that didn't hold the bow and winced, "ow…my poor butt. I hate animals…" she whined ruefully.

"Hey…where did you get that bow and those arrows from?" Kagome asked a bit suspiciously as she eyed the strapped on arrows the girl carried on her back. "Oh my gosh! Thanks for reminding me!" Destiny sighed as she quickly ran to hide behind Ashley "you gotta hide me! Some whacked out priestess is trying to friggin kill me!" Destiny admitted. "What!?" Candace and Ashley both exclaimed. Destiny nodded "what did you do?" Candace asked her cousin a bit angrily and Destiny frowned at being suspected. "Why is it that you always suspect me of being the one to start stuff?" Destiny grumbled.

"Because you usually do." Ashley shrugged and Destiny sweat dropped. "Yeah well this time I didn't! that crazy whore Kikyo is just crazy and wants to skewer me!" Destiny yelled at her older cousin defensively. Suddenly there was a deep silence before Inuyasha finally spoke up "did you say…Kikyo?" he asked in a strange voice that seemed to tremble hap hazardously over the name with some strange emotion. "Um…yes. Why?" Destiny asked innocently as she looked around at Inuyasha and his friends.

"Awww Crap!" they all cursed in unison. And Destiny learned something at that moment; mention of bitter zombie-priestess ex girlfriend major mood killer.

* * *

T.B.C

A/N: sorry about the long wait but I'm doing my best! Please be forgiving! Now I know that I've put many of my stories on the back burner but I promise to continue this one if I get some nice reviews! I hope you all enjoyed it! And yes there will be Kikyo in the next chapter and of course more funny and possibly….CAT FIGHT! Perhaps with the right persuasion Kagome may finally stand up and fight for her man! Who knows? Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! It will make me happy


End file.
